The last blue eyed vampire
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: In a time when vampires were as many as humans and supernatural were not regarded as myth, a clan was born and led by the blue eyed king. Their existance threatened those of not only human race but the vampire race as well. Itachixnaruto. Sasuxsasori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not in any way or form own naruto and do not make any money from writing this story.

Chapter one.  
>Diary~<p>

why do we exist, i sometimes wonder. As a vampire i have witnessed the destruction of mankind. Mankind has always being a fragile existance that would crack under the very pressure from our fangs.  
>They were weak and vampires have known to take advantage of their weakness and make them slave to their hunger.<p>

I have always being different from these vampires and i have lived longer than most of them.  
>I am the last of my kind: the blue eyed vampire clan. It was not what i wanted but when i made the blue eyed vampire clan two thousand eight hundred years ago i placed a curse on the world. A curse that brought nothing but pain and suffering on every creature that roam the earth.<p>

I was lonely and i wanted a family but not what i got. I was the only one who could lift this curse.

Some part missing.

(let it be known to all readers that the diary above belongs to a real life blue eyed vampire, although not quite like that, i found the diary in a very old rune one day...just kidding hahaha)

HERE IS THE STORY-

The warmt of the setting sun reached out to everyone watching it at that very moment. It's orange colour graced the sky in a much dark shade. It is what one would call a romantic atmosphere.

In the dark castle of akasuki, a white haired man watched the setting sun a pleasant smile etched on his lips.

When the darkness settled in, the man looked away and at the big mahogany door he was standing away from.

He turned around, his white long hair flaring loosely around him. A sword was perched on his right hand side over his white garment.

He knocked on the door and as he had expected, no one answered.  
>Without any noise he opened the door.<p>

The room was fairly lit with bright candles. It revealed a very big chamber decorated in all blue and red.  
>There was a king size bed with canopy.<br>On the bed, covered from shoulder to toe by the huge blue blanket, was a blonde. He had scars on his cheek and looked exactly thirteen years old.

His eyes were close, he was smiling and muttering things.  
>The white haired man didn't want to disturb his sleep but the guest down stairs are waiting.<p>

He moved closer, knowing that the blonde would notice his presence and become fully alert.

Said blonde jolted up from the bed, looking like a thirty years old man instead of a thirteen year old boy he seem to be.

"lance?" his voice was like a the sound of music in the night.

"heika" Lance said coming out of the shadow. The light caught his ocean blue eyes as he looked attentively at the young king.

The mask of a thirty years old man slipped and the boy grinned cheekly. "lance!" he called happyly.  
>"i just had the best dream ever!"<p>

lance smiled and moved closer to stand by the bedside.  
>"oh really heika, what was it about." he asked.<p>

Blonde's grin grew if it could grow any wider.  
>"i rode a giant unicorn! It was white with big fluffy ears and blue eyes! It was a bit rude to me but when we started riding it started to relax, i have a feeling it was sad or worried." and he went on and on, forgetting what he was suppose to do.<p>

Lance nodded and smiled at the young king as he narrated his so pleasant dream even though deep down he knew that the young king never slept.

"that must have been wonderful heika, so you don't need to ride the real thing anymore because you did pretty well in your dream."

"no!" the king shouted jumping to his feet on the bed.  
>" i said i wanted to ride a unicorn, a real life unicorn!"<p>

"okay heika i can get that arranged but we must take care of the most important issue here" lance said, he knew the king wanted to avoid going out of his chamber to the party in the ball but he must, it was once in a year activity and the king was expected to be there. After all what's a birthday party without the celebrant.

His blue eyes stared at lance and urge him to continue.  
>"heika don't you remember you were suppose to get ready for your party? You came up here and fell asleep"Lance explained.<p>

The kings cheek flamed up and he jolted out of the bed.  
>"ah! I forgot! Now nagato won't let me hear the end of it, oh no!" he chanted as he ran into his room size closet and started throwing outfits around.<p>

Lance smiled and retrieve the kings new outfit that was placed on the big couch for this very party and went into the closet(if you can call it that)  
>"heika i think you should wear this."<br>lance said.

The blonde king looked back wearily at his guardian and sighed.  
>It took up to about another one hour for the king to prepare and soon they were on their way down to see the guest.<p>

The great hall of akasuki castle was draped with red curtains and art works of very famous artist.  
>The king and his guardian made their way to the ball room and from their distance they could hear the music coming from there.<p>

A sigh escaped the young king and he dropped his head looking at his feet. To day was one of those days when he hated who he was or what he was to be precise.

Today marked his two thousand four hundred birthday, he was actually older than that but it was the day he found the blue eyed vampire clan and ever since then, a day that didn't use to mean anything became a very important day to his subjects.

Naruto found it hard to believe that it has been over two thousand years since he created the clan, since he created this curse, but it's been that long and he has been selfish for that long.

Another sigh escaped his lips. Even as much as he regretted his actions he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it, even knowing that his clan was slowly bringing mankind to it's end he couldn't lift a single finger to stop it, he was so utterly useless. Here he was celebrating his two thousand four hundred years birthday while humans are being crushed under his curse, so selfish.

"heika?" lance asked.  
>He had almost forgot his that guardian was beside him.<br>He looked up at the beautiful face of his right hand man.  
>"nani lance" he asked, a smile never failed to grace his face no matter how he felt.<p>

"you were very deep in thought, i wonder what's on your mind" the white haired man said.

"it's nothing. I just hope everyone won't be upset with me for coming late to my own birthday party." naruto replied, it was only half true.

Lance laughed it off." can anyone really be upset with you, we can only love you heika" he said.

Naruto stared at lance, he was so good at making the blonde feel better. Lance has always been by naruto's side and he is the second vampire naruto created, ever since then has never left his side.  
>Naruto knew just how much he was loved by his people, how much they needed him unlike those humans who rejected him and shun him constantly. Why should he care if they perish, it's their own fault for being so judging of everything.<p>

With a smile naruto nodded "i know that lance but i don't want to take it for granted."

"you are so kind to everyone, you ve protected us and secured a life for us, it's we who take you for granted heika" lance replied.

Naruto looked sheepishly for a while, he protects them? Naruto has never left the inside of his clan for the past nine hundred years so how could he have protected them.  
>He ignored that thought and only smiled at his guardian. Besides, the blue eyed vampire clan was the strongest clan in all the five nation and perhaps the world, no man or creature would dare oppose them.<p>

They were almost at the door, in front of them were two men dressed in green matching clothes, they had their swords, like lance's, perched beside them. These men were also vampires but were not trully of the blue eyed vampire clan.

"heika" lance called again and naruto abandoned his self-loathing thoughts to look at him.  
>"happy birthday"<p>

naruto blinked, he had not expected that so he only nodded.  
>When they finally stood in front of the ball room the two men opened the huge two sided door.<br>With a nod to both of them naruto entered the heavily lit room.

The ball room was wide long and very large. There were about five chandeileir on it's ceiling and more candles stand on the walls. Some parts of the floor was covered in blood red carpet and the windows were draped with cream coloured curtains pulled aside to reveal the stars filled night sky.  
>At the other end of the room was a golden chair, it's head was made of gold.<p>

When naruto entered the room the hall became quiet and the music died, movement ceased, blues eyes turned to stare at him, if naruto wasn't already used to this he would have blushed like a mad man,  
>but he just simply walked the little distance to his chair lance behind him, before he sat he waved his hand for them to continue. As soon as he was seated a more lively music than the last came up and the guest started dancing and talking.<p>

The music continued and some of the guest came to congratulate him, some came to swoon at him, most especially the women.

Everyone in the ball were all a member of the blue eyed vampire clan and so there for they all had blue eyes.  
>Naruto cast a glance at the three other men seated by his left hand side, they were the supposed council of the clan. Naruto never liked any of them but the people decided they needed a form of government and these selfish ambitious pompous bastards is what they choose.<p>

One of the men was called woltranna von seige, he was the leader of the council and was the one who rounded up their suggestions, objections or ideas to hand over to the king. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and the trade mark blue eyes, he was very selfish and conceited so not fit to be a leader of anything.

The other beside him, was a huge man with beard all over his face, his name is baron piere. He had dark hair and wears a huge hat to cover most of the mass, he was a very kind man and had soft blue eyes but he was also a bit hot and cold and so not to be trusted.

The last was the one naruto liked the least, he was the youngest and had orange hair, he usually wears purple coloured contact lens that were sort of rippled somehow, his name was nagato. He was also very ambitious even more than woltranna, and was very self righteous, he wanted to see people destroyed and was always the one fighting against naruto on his opinion that humans were not just blood bags. Naruto hated him but nagato loved naruto and did not fail to tell him so.

Nagato turned and caught naruto staring at him and smiled, naruto snarled at him, he always made sure to tell the man how utterly revolting he found him.

Naruto's hatred for this man grew when nagato made a suggestion that on his birthday humans blood be used as his gift to the people, before then naruto made them swear a oath not to attack humans and so this was the only day they could at least taste blood which was once in a year. Seeing that it won't hurt to give this one day naruto agreed, after all they needed blood in other to survive but, naruto regretted it gravely after.  
>Soon the music died and a tall man who looked like a twenty years old clanked his glass of drink to get everyones attention, he started the usuall speech of how naruto had protected them to this day and how they should be grateful for his birth. Naruto bearly paid attention, he thought about how much the world has changed since he made the clan, he wanted to go out into the world and explore like he used to, his dream was to leave the clan and travel the world and meet people, know places. he was no longer in his true form so people won't despise him, besides people already know the existance of vampires so his true form won't come as a shock like it once did.<br>Anyway all this was just a dream, he could never leave the clan, they needed him and he was afraid if he left the world will be thrown into chaos.

He sighed for the upteenth time and stared longily at the window into the night.  
>What would it be like, how much has the world really change, sasori always brought home many fascinating things and it made him even more curious to know what was out there, would he be able to make friends now that people knew about vampires, could he really, it would be a big change compared to the last time he was out there where he was shun by everyone, they thought he was cursed with his long shiny hair and unnaturally blue eyes.<br>He wanted to go out to the world, the feeling was suddenly strong, stronger than it had ever being, will something new happen today he had to wonder because he had never felt quite like this before.

The time for gift presentation came and as the guest began to drop different gifts at his feet, dread began to settle in the young kings stomach, the time was almost here.  
>Just then a blonde man walked into the room and headed straight for the king, naruto stared apprehensively at him as the man approached. The blonde man had long hair tied in a tight pony tail and his bangs were covering one of his eyes the other was blue and staring intently at naruto.<p>

He stood finally in front of naruto and bowed, naruto gave him his hand and the other man kissed the ruby red ring on it.

"diedara" naruto said and the man looked up at him, his eyes shining with adoration.  
>"how was your hunting" naruto asked tightly.<p>

"it went quite well heika, i was able to get the very best" the older blonde responded.  
>Naruto nodded and diedara turned to address the other ball room occupants "mina please proceed to the feast hall" he said.<br>The huge door was opened by the two guards, and with them came the smell of blood, the once blue eyes of naruto's precious clans men and women turned red instantly. By the way they stood naruto could tell they couldn't wait to get to feast room but they always waited for his permission, the kings permission was more important to them than anything.

"please proceed mina" naruto said with a sweep of his gloved hand.  
>The room was isolated in a matter of second.<br>Naruto looked at the closing door for a while then beside him.  
>"you should go too lance" he said lance eyes were already red, they looked at naruto's still blue ones with questions.<br>"aren't you coming heika" he asked.

"not this time" naruto replied.

"then i will stay with you"

"no. go lance you need it" naruto said quickly, he needed to be alone, to mourn the people dying just a few halls away.

"but heika-" lance still tried to object.

"i will not be disobeyed!" Naruto said in a voice that belonged to his true voice not of the form he was wearing now. A cool breeze went past them as it became quiet then lance bowed and exit the room.

Naruto didn't mean to use the power in his voice to subdue him but lance always acted that way, he wanted to share every moment of his life with naruto and was always quick to protect him even go as far as disobey orders.

As the doors closed naruto broke down in tears, crying for the men and women dying in the hands of his precious clan. The shrill cry of the voices of the people being eaten alive reached naruto's sensitive ears and broke his already broken soul to pieces.  
>Was there nothing he could do to stop it, was there no way to save the humans and still keep the clan, naruto knew how painful it his to be in the hell called solitude, it is black and creeps at your very soul.<p>

In all his life naruto never knew his family, in fact he didn't think he had one before. He just remembered wondering the earth alone, tasty for blood but even more for answers. He spent his time trying to know what he was, why he was so different, why people couldn't accept him. But the only answer he got was silence, no one came, the once who did took control of his weakness. For several years naruto tried to avoid drinking blood and humans altogether, he embraced solitude with both hands and now he has mastered hunger but not solitude. Now that naruto has felt what it was like to truelly belong he didn't want to give it up.

Though, the truth is that for almost twelve years now naruto has been feeling less like he belonged, mostly because he has lost the factor that connected him to them; which is the hunger for blood. Naruto could not bear to loose the clan, he needed them as much as they needed him or he could go mad like he did the last time.

Soon the castle fell silent, it was over, now all that is left is to wait for twenty minutes for the vampires to regain their powers. That was the down side of their feeding, other vampires get stronger when they feed but the blue eyed vampires go weak before they get incredibly strong.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled away from his thoughts, his new form really had a lot of tears in it's glands whilst his true from was practically tear-less.  
>Naruto didn't want to wait for them to come back and thank him so he left for his room.<p>

He reached the door and it was opened for him. With a nod at the vampire soldiers by the door, naruto took a left turn to his chamber.  
>The vampires slowly followed behind him. Of course they would, they were lance specially trained soldiers and the white haired man had probably drilled into their skull how important it is to protect the king, as if something would happen. It's been nearly eight hundred years since something worth remembering happened; when a bunch of wizards came to challenge the blue eyed vampires to a battle. They only got as far as the second gate before they were slaughtered. Naruto remembered them for the courage but they were also quite stupid who comes to the territory of his enemy to fight without knowing the ins and outs of the place.<p>

Anyhow nothing could ever happen, if an army of human hunters gang up with wizards and demons to come fight against the blue eyed vampires they will all be killed before they could even get to the main gates. But then again if they were to attack now they might cause some heavy damage before they were butchered.

A loud blast interrupted naruto's thoughts and it came from the left wing of the castle, naruto turned and looked at the wall beside him. Cries of battle could be heard and the clanking of swords. Naruto could not believe his ears, something was happening, something was attacking them, they even made it as far as the akasuki castle. No one has ever made it that far and that was really far.

Naruto felt excitement bubble inside of him. Who are these people, what are they, they have to be extremely strong to have made it this far. Naruto could not wait, something new was happening after nine hundred years of boredom, something was changing.

The wall not too far from them blasted open and the two vampires jumped in front of the blonde to protect him.  
>Dust covered the air and naruto strained to see the attacker.<p>

"heika please move back to ball room! We will try to hold them of till the masters get their strenght back!" one of the vampires called out but naruto could hardly hear him, he wanted to see this person before they met their inevitable end.

A pull on the sleeve of his white robe brought him from his thought to the other vampire trying to get him out of the mess.  
>Naruto let himself be pulled away until the cry from the first vampire reached him, he turned and watch the vampire burn to crisp then ashes. The air cleared and a hand appeared from the whole in the wall and the last vampire beside him gasped.<p>

"heika! I must get you out of here!" he said but naruto did not even hear him, his eyes was all for the creature about to appear. By the look of it's hand it seem human but what kind a wizard? Or maybe it's even a vampire.

The person came out of the hole and stood in all his glory, naruto could only make out his black pants before a blast blinded his vision.

Naruto gasped at the hot-ness of the air around him, it could burn him alive. He smelled the distinctive smell of burnt skin, and soon the hot-ness ceased.  
>Naruto realized immediately that he was buried in debris of blocks, He pulled away from the block and tried to get the sand from his eyes. When his eyes were freed from dirt they open to meet a open mouth metal...thingy.<p>

"move and i will blow your brains out" came the clear english from the raspey voice.

Naruto did not want his brains blown out but he wanted to see the face of the attacker so he moved his head up and met midnight black eyes, then the pale face of a handsome man or boy.

Naruto sighed dreamily "you are him aren't you" naruto asked still in trance, studying the man's face, he seem a bit nervous or perhaps just agitated naruto couldn't really tell because the man's face was one of the most impassive face he had ever seen, he could read his mind if he wanted to though.  
>Naruto tried to read his mind but was met with a very high wall, he had never seen anything like it, nothing can really stop him from reading the mind of any creature, be it human or vampire but he couldn't break down this mans heavy defences.<p>

"i am who?" the man asked but didn't seem like he wanted to know.

"the man who's going to change everything, to give me all the answers i need. I have been waiting for you" naruto said, he was so excited to finally meet someone that wasn't infatuated with him.  
>The man had an edge to his voice when he spoke again.<p>

"what are you" he asked "you are a vampire right"

"hai" naruto got up and bowed "watashi wa uzumaki naruto"

the man was slightly taken aback by the blonde's show of etiquette and he pulled his metal thingy away and placed it on his shoulders.

"you speak japanese" he asked in japanese

naruto nodded enthusiastic, he took this time to study the man. He was very tall and had long black hair tied in a loose pony tail his eyes were so black that it was almost a black mirror, reflecting naruto's image. He was dressed in all black, and a short black robe with a pattern of a sea of blood running around the edge of the robe and the edge of it's sleeve. There were two swords behind and that big metal thingy was over his shoulder.

He looked skeptically at naruto,  
>"what kind of vampire are you" he asked.<p>

"im not really sure you mean . what about you, are you a vampire" Naruto asked although he already knew because of the smell of the man.

"can't you tell, i am a hunter. My name is uchiha itachi. Im sorry but i must cut this meeting short, i don't like killing vampire children but i must. no hard feelings" itachi said and pointed the big object back to naruto's face with the intent of killing him. For some reason naruto didn't do anything, this man would kill him if he didn't do anything but he knew the man wouldn't. Itachi is the one he has been waiting for. Something told him they ve been waiting for each other.

"heika!" lance voice rang from the other side of the hall before a ball of fire shot out and against the man in front of the blonde. Itachi was flung to the other end of the hall and against the wall.

Naruto gasped. "iie" he said and ran to check on the raven despite lance calling for him to stay away.

Naruto check through the dust that cloud the air and the debris everywhere, checking to see if the man was still alive.  
>A big metal thingy hit his jaw and he raised his hands as the raven got up from the debris. Itachi's head was bleeding and his robe was burnt on the chest and revealed a black inner clothing.<p>

"heika dato?" he staggered a little then finally got to his feet.  
>"ah, so you are the king of the blue eyed clan eh? I have been wanting to meet you for a while now"<p>

naruto didn't know what to make of that but he knew that if this man didn't get his handsome behind out of here he was going to killed, lance being here shows that the others were gaining their strenghts back.

"put down your weapon and i might consider giving you a quick death" lance said taking a cautious step closer.  
>He seemed to be breathing heavily, was he tired from just that fire? Come to think of it lance fire always burns continually until he turns it off,could it be that he hasn't gained all his powers back yet? Good, this was a good chance to get this stranger out of the castle and safe.<p>

Naruto knew that this man who seem to look even more handsome and rogue by the minute was the key to everything he has ever wanted; the answers he ever needed.

Itachi suddenly pull naruto against him and naruto could smell his blood and his scent, it smelled strange in a good way. Naruto wanted to bathe in the smell of the taller man.

"come any closer and i will kill your precious king" itachi said, in place of the metal thingy was a short sword which was now against naruto's neck.

"heika!" lance called painfully,

naruto shook his head at him then looked up at the raven.  
>"ne itachi-san you ve to escape now or you would be in a very difficult situation when the rest of them comes" naruto whispered in japanese, naruto could speak many language so could lance but japanese was not one of them.<p>

"i know, that's is why you are going to be leverage out of here so be prepared." itachi whispered back.

Naruto smiled,  
>"take me away from here" he whispered.<p>

Itachi abandoned his huge metal thingy and put his sword on his mouth then held naruto tightly against him before falling backwards out the window down almost five storey building.

"heika!" lance voice rang after them.

A/N: UGH,im so horrible, making you read that crap, tell me if you liked it. Arigato! says naruto the blue eyed vampire king. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
>i own not naruto or any other of it's characters but i take claim of any of the unfamiliar characters you might see here.<p>AN: Hi! Another chapter on board, i hope you enjoyed the last one and that you will find this chapter even more entertaining.  
>Thanks to you guys who saw fit to review and thanks to the ones that read and put in alert or favourite but no thanks to those that read but did not review, it won't hurt to give a starving author some reviews, i assure you.<p>

Warnings:there would be a lot of japanese here so be warned and this story is rated T viewers discretion is adviced.

HERE IS THE STORY-

black eyes open to meet and welcome the darkness in the room. Itachi turned on his bed and looked at the clock by his bedside, it was five, few minutes more and he and his father would be heading for the mountains.

He got up from his bed and grab his shirt and pants from the wooden chair by the table, he pulled on his clothes and went about the routine he has been doing up to a while now.

Life was set for him and he didn't have to look too hard to find what he wanted, as the eldest son of the elder one of the uchiha clan it is expected of him to follow certain steps; and that was train, pass the hunter's exam, become a hunter and take over from his father. He never questioned why he had to do it, or why he must take the same path as his ancestries. Just because they were a bunch of murderers means he should be one too?.

After getting dressed itachi retrieved his sword that was lying under his bed. It was sheathe in a black wooden sheath, the handle glinted in the moonlight, it was pure silver.  
>Taking his sword belt and wrapping it around his waist, itachi perched his sword beside him then went out to get the horses.<p>

To his surprise his father was not outside already like he always was, without a thought on it itachi opened the stable and let out his and his father's horses.  
>He patted his horse which he named battosai, sweeping his hand through his fur. The horse purred and nuzzle closer to it's owner.<p>

Itachi looked at the still full moon shining it's usuall glory and thought about his life. In all honest itachi had no plans for his future, things were so empty and lifeless that he didn't think it was worth it but thankfull the village tradition had made it's plan for him.

His father, fugaku, was the great elder one and it was expected that itachi take over. Ever since he was very little his father started to prep him for the future. Without much knowledge to what he was being preped for itachi took his training very seriously and graduated top in his class, he surpassed all his senior and was soon recognized as a genius. If not for what happened a year ago he would have still been oblivious to what his people were. The uchiha clan was a clan of hunters, armed with weapons meant not for animals but for vampires.

This knowledge had not really been clear to the raven until he saw his father kill a vampire and her younglings.  
>He could still remember the look he their eyes as they were murdered.<p>

"ah itachi" fugaku broke him from his thought.

"ohayo otou-sama" the raven greeted. His father was already dressed for training and mounted his horse.

"lets get to the mountain while the sun is yet to awake." fugaku said and started to lead his horse away to the gate of the compound.

Itachi admired his father and believed in his beliefs but lately he has been having second thoughts on what it truelly is to be a vampire hunter. What were they doing going off into enemy territory to attack them, why did they have to seek these monsters out to kill them. It just didn't sit right with him anymore, despite how much he wanted to just forget about his doubt and be like everyone else he couldn't. He needed another reason to be a vampire hunter other than just to kill vampires.

"itachi" his mother's voice came from the dark house before she finally became visible through the light of the moon.

"okaa-sama" itachi greeted, he wondered why his mother was up so early. She was usually sleeping till very late in the day due to her illness. She had been suffering from a very strong cough that won't go away no matter what she took and for a while she looked wary at itachi.

"today again eh" her voice sounded like a whisper but itachi was already use to it and morning was still very quiet so he heard her.

"hai" he responded, he knew what she meant. Ever since he graduated the academy earlier than normal for his age his father has been taking him up to the mountain for special training and for some reason this worried the elder woman.

"mataku, " she sighed "must you two go to the mountain every morning? You are not the only hunters in the village you know. Even uchihas need their breaks" the older woman complained.

Itachi did not know a hunter that ever takes a break from training, there in konoha it was training and training and uchihas tend to do things double since they were the elite vampire hunting clan in all five nations of japan.  
>Itachi did not want to worry his mother but he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear.<p>

"okaa-sama, you know otou-sama will not agree to such things, he is the elder one of the clan and is expected to set examples to the people." itachi chastened.

Mikoto huffed "you sound just like him, but you should know that there are more important things than seeking out vampires and monsters alike. do not listern to everything your father has to say because one day you will have to set your own beliefs and principals" she adviced sharply despite how weak her voice was it still had that steel she used in scolding the raven when he was younger.

Itachi had to wonder though, if there was anything more important than hunting to a vampire hunter, from what he has been taught by both his father and teachers; hunting was everything, completing a job was ones sole attention, letting a vampire escape was out of the question.

"here," his mother was saying while she handed him a basket of food.  
>"make sure he eats it, he doesn't know he is not getting any younger and that going off to play soldier will only tire him more at this age."<p>

those words felt like insults, his father was still strong, he was still a very great man who has killed a lot of vampires in his time to protect the village. He was a warrior and it took a lot of training and pain to get to were he was.

"okaa-sama!" itachi said sternly but the older woman just looked exasperatedly at him.  
>"otou-sama is doing his duty as the elder one to protect the village."<p>

mikoto scoffed "from what exactly, we all know that the uchiha clan has already sent vampires into extintion. Just because the uchiha clan is from a generation of hunters does not mean everyone must be hunters. I was hoping you and your otouto would make your own choices not get pulled into your father's business."

itachi did not know what to say about that, this was not exactly the first time his mother had complained about this with both him and his father. Everyone seems to have some sort of hopes for him though, his father had high hopes that he would take over as elder one- one day and his mother wanted him to live a different live than that while every other person in the village expected him to best his father which he was close to doing after the intensive training he has been having for months now. The only person that didn't have hopes or plans for his life was himself, what was he suppose to do with his life other than hunt, it was all he knew how to do anyway.

"itachi," fugaku's hoarse voice intruded on the ravens thoughts.  
>"what are you and your mother talking about that can't wait till we get back from the mountain" he asked, the older raven was still on his horse keeping a rein on the movement of the black mane.<p>

With a nod at his mother to her request itachi turned from her and faced his father.  
>"nothing" he said and mounted his horse and they left.<p>

LINE BREAK!

(( don't forget to look at the glossary if you find something you don't know. Read on reader!))

tracking a vampire and keeping trail of it while hiding was one of the hardest part of the training they give in the hunters academy, it was also the toughest part when sparing with uchiha fugaku. Itachi would know, he has been trying to get his father off guard for almost a week now and he still unable to.

Itachi perched on a tree branch and watched his father walk down the path of the busy mountain road, his hand was on his sword, ready to release it from the sheath at the slightest movement.

The older raven was wise and calculative, his eyes were sharp and he knew the ins and outs of the mountain forest.  
>Itachi was really at a disadvantage because his father was not only all that, he was also fast and agile. There was only one way to catch the man off guard and that was to make illusions for distraction.<p>

Itachi made a seal with his hand and muttered "nanatsunoumi no kur n" thick fog started to settle around the place. Pulling out his sword itachi dashed into the fog.

He watched his father's eyes moved from clone to clone that stood before him, they were mirrors of the older man himself. The man did not even look nervous or even a tad bit disturbed, he just placed two fingers in front of him and muttered "kage no ana " dark shadows like vortex attacked the clones and destroyed them, then they began to eat at itachi's fog until it was no longer white but pitch black.

Itachi could no longer see his father but he did not panic. He felt more than see his father approach him from but did not move. The elder one pulled out his sword and muttered "Dia roku kage no ken kai!"  
>a circle of shadow formed in place of the sword and attacked itachi but he quickly made a clone take his place and went under ground he could only hope his father did not notice.<p>

whilest under ground itachi pulled out his sword, the metal shone bright in the dark, itachi admired his sword, he went through a very difficult test to get the sword which was said to choose it's wielder, it was called the sword of the seven seas and has not been in use for quite a while since it rejected most of the people that tried to wield it.  
>Itachi set his trapped and hopped his father would fall into it.<p>

When itachi came to the spot he knew was under his father he muttered "sebunshizu no ken ga kai!" and many white wave of ice came out of the ground and breached through his fathers shadow and just grazed the man before he back flipped out of the way.

Itachi found pleasure knowing that he has finally conquered his fathers un-beatable shadow barrier but he did not stop there creating more clones through the use of the ice itachi attacked his father non-stop until he was able to relive his father from his sword but, the old man would not go down easily he shouted " kage no kawa" and a large mass of shadow destroyed itachi's clones and send itachi sprawling to the ground, but before he could hit the ground he replaced himself with another clone using his fathers shadow to slip away.

Fugaku picked his sword and walked closer to his son after dispelling his technique,  
>"you did well son, youare almost there just a little more training " he was saying but the clone was not responding, as soon as he realized what was wrong itachi dispelled the last technique he had left buried in the ground "umi no hashira! " he muttered from a top a tree.<br>and the older raven found himself trapped in a pillar of ice, just when he was about to do something about it itachi came down and waved his sword at the ice, a crack narrowed down on it and horror dawned on fugaku's face.

"i yield" he said dropping his sword.  
>Itachi smirked and muttered "ririsu" the ice melted and turned into his sword which later merged into the one in his hand.<p>

Finally, itachi could not help but think, after four months of training he finally took down his father and it wasn't even that hard.

"what! Only forty minutes!" the older raven yelled out of character staring at the clock in his hands.

"what is it otou-sama" itachi asked with a glazed expression on his face.

The older raven coughed and kept the clock behind him.  
>"it's nothing, we had only been sparing for forty minutes it's all. You really did well itachi, im proud to call you my son"<p>

itachi nodded, he always knew his father was proud of him but now he knew what had upset the elder one, so it only took forty minutes to defeat his father eh, well it was worth it considering all the other time when he couldn't even surprise his father till the end of the day. "arigato otou-sama, it is your brilliant and skilful training that has aid my progress" he said, giving honor to whom it was due.

" well you can go home early today" fugaku suggested.

Itachi nodded then he noticed the basket my the side of his things lying against a tree.  
>"otou-sama," he called. His mother was the one who asked him to give it to his father anyway besides, a little lunch with his father won't hurt. They bearly get to spend time together aside of training.<br>"okaa-sama gave us some food"

fugaku made a disgruntled noise in his throat "that woman, she worries too much for her own good" he said.

Itachi smiled a little and watched his father seat down and rested his head against the tree. Itachi knelt down and started to unpack the baskets ingredients.

Soon they were seated and enjoying some sandwich.  
>It would be good to have a day without the idea of vampire and hunting lucking around.<p>

"itachi the hunters exam is coming up in two days and i think you are ready for it." fugaku interrupted the peace and quiet.  
>Of course the great elder one can not shut up about vampires and hunters for a single minute in his life.<p>

Itachi was not truelly surprise about that little revelation, in fact he has been expecting it for quite a while and now tried to act surprise.  
>"but im not eighteen yet" itachi said, he desperately failed in feigning surprise.<p>

"i know that but you are ready, even more ready than those other participant"

he was ready, yes, that's what he would like to think but he kept hearing the cries of that vampire woman that was murdered in front of him, he could still see her eyes. How could he hurt people, even they weren't exactly people, who hadn't done anything wrong, just because they exist. It was wrong. But what could he do about it, for vampires to exist they need blood and humans can not just seat back and allow the monsters feed on them, there has to be a way to do it without sending one race into extintion Or the other into slavery. Itachi got up, despite the doubt that still clung to his heart, and said " hai! It's a great honor to be accepted into the hunters exam!" he bowed politely.

LiNE BREAK!

In two days time the hunters exam will begin. Other participants were coming back from their training trips to see their family and spend time with they before they disappeared again.

Itachi sat under a tree on top of a hill that looked over the entire village. He could see the hokage momentum from there. It was no longer as sacred as it used to be because a long time a ago the entire village was flushed up by something that no one ever speaks about.

Itachi enjoyed the breeze that always blew constantly over that particular tree, it helped his mind to concentrate and forget those hunting red eyes, the dead look in them as they burn to ashes.

Konoha was home and it was the job of both ninjas and hunters to keep it safe. That was one reason to kill vampires, but what about the vampires haven't done anything to threaten the peace of the village like the hunters have threatened their packs.

"tachi-chan! tachi-chan!" a voice called from a distance. Itachi's eyebrow twitched at the annoying nick-name. There is only one moron that calls him that.

"orewa tachi-chan!"

itachi did not even open his eyes as the foot came in a kick, he easily caught the leg and pushed his attacker away.

"damn it. Why can't i ever catch you off guard" the moron said pouting like a spoilt brat.

Itachi opened his eyes a smirked at the shorter raven "because im never off guard baka" he said mockingly.  
>The idiot in front of him was a...well an idiot called takahiro who calls himself the arch rival of itachi.<br>"you never tire of this do you hiro-kun, no matter how many times i beat you." itachi asked "that's because you refuse to fight me in a proper duel, even back at the academy." hiro complained waving his hands about like he always did. Hiro was a sixteen years old boy with long black hair that usually in a very unkept state. He had the uchiha black eyes and pale skin. He was noisy, obnoxious and was very rough not to mention totally graceless both in battle and in everything else. The two ravens went to school together but itachi graduated first while hiro is still planning on taking all the other test. No matter where itachi went the idiot always found him, he could never escape from his so called rival.

With a sigh itachi got up with the intention of slipping away before the moron could notice.  
>"i have never wanted to fight you hiro-kun"<p>

"why" hiro asked stubornly.

Itachi looked back at him knowing what he was about to say will stir up trouble from the shorter raven but was the truth.  
>"because you were never a match for me" he said it.<p>

Hiro's face burned with anger and he clenched his fist in a failing attempt to cool his anger,  
>"why you bastard! Take that back right now or im gonna make you eat it!" he shouted.<p>

He rushed head in after itachi and got a smack after smack while he tried to land a punch on the raven's pale face.  
>"ite!<br>Ite! ite!"

itachi took a vine from the ground and tied the brat to the tree.

"now be a good boy and sit quietly hiro-kun." he said with a smile.  
>Hiro glared daggers at him but the raven ignored it.<p>

"you know hiro-kun by this time thursday i will be going for the hanta shiken"

"ah! Nani! You re not even eighteen yet." hiro whined

"yes but i have been chosen by the elder one. Ne hiro-kun"

"hai"

"i know you re an idiot but answer this question"  
>hiro looked like he was about to retort with something silly but itachi went on before he could "what would you do to protect the village" he asked. The question didn't have any form of insight to his thoughts but he just wanted to see from another person's point of view on protecting the vilage, even if that person was the greatest idiot of time.<p>

"anything" hiro responded without hesitation.

"anything? Even sacrifice you life and those of the innocents" itachi asked

"hai" and yet again hiro responded without even a pause it irked him.

"why" itachi didn't even know what caused him to ask that question. He could see himself sacrificing his life for his parents, for his brother but not that of others unless they were the threat themselves. He couldn't throw away one life to protect others, but he must right? Killing a vampire was more important than anything and it is allowed to sacrifice one person to save thousands.

"are sure im the idiot here tachi-chan, of course i would kill to protect the village and it's not because i have to it's because i must. Konoha is home because it's where tachi-chan and onii-chan lives so i will protect it, i don't care who i have to sacrifice to do it so long tachi-chan is safe." hiro stated

itachi was a bit surprise by that but it quickly wore off, the brat did not know what he was saying, he concluded.

"that's very touching but i don't need you to protect me"

suddenly hiro jumped up from the tree and on top of itachi muttering one nonsensical jitsu but it still managed to catch itachi off guard.

Hiro laughed on top of itachi "ah i finally caught you of guard, now to do that thing i promised to do last time"  
>he bent down close to itachi's face "kissu!" his lips came down on itachi but before the could reach itachi began to mutter "sebunsh zu no ken ga kai"<p>

a blinding light flung hiro off him and itachi quickly got back to his feet hoping the power of his sword did not hurt hiro. The light cleared out to reveal hiro standing in the middle of many circles of fire, they circled harmlessly around his body.

"ah ha tachi-chan, lets have a real duel the winner gets a kiss. Kasai wip ike!" hiro shouted and the circle of fire turned into a wip of fire and started after itachi.

"mataku" itachi sighed" ririsu" itachi said and his sword returned back to its normal shape.

"what are you doing tachi-chan. Don't run away fight me!"

itachi dodged the wip and watched it make a bee line for him again. He had to admit, for an idiot, hiro could handle that wip nicely. according to what he read about all the anti-vampire swords that the wip like sword was really hard to control, it took a lot of concentration to do it and concentrating was not something hiro was good at but still he managed it nicely and was still doing fine, he was smiling even.  
>Though itachi liked seeing his friend,- yes he had begin to think of the annoying pest as a friend-,he needed to end this now.<p>

Itachi doubled his speed and disappeared only to appear in front of hiro. He popped the shorter raven on the cheek slightly.  
>Hiro sighed.<br>" i lost, again" he said, then started to bring his puckered lips towards itachi "kissu"

"i think i will pass " itachi said and left.

LINE BREAK!

A day to the exam itachi came to the stables to mock out the horses.  
>He opened the stall and patted battosai before leading him out of the stall. He did the same to the other horses before cleaning the stalls and feeding the horses to some fresh dry grass.<p>

He started to groom battosai for tomorrows exam when his brother rushed into the stable.

"aniki come train with me" sasuke said.

Itachi looked back at his younger brother who was a carbon copy of himself "sorry sasuke but im very busy"

itachi used to teach his brother many things but later he found out it upsets their mother that two of sons were going to be hunters, constantly in danger. Unlike itachi sasuke had no problem in becoming a hunter in fact he could not wait. Due to their mother insistance sasuke was sent to city school to be like normal day to day student but sasuke did not want any of it, he belives it's his dream to become the elder one and was always challenging itachi.

"what are you doing" sasuke asked almost curiously "im mocking out the horses"

"but you can do that later can't you"

"otou-sama and i use these horses everyday i can't afored to leave them like this besides, don't you have to read for your exam, i thought it was coming up this week "

"i don't want to read for some stupid exam!" almost shouted looking angrily at his older brother "what's the point anyway, otou-san said he was going to put me in the hanta's academy this year."

itachi blinked, he didn't know that, he tried to let his surprise show and just continue sweeping the comb down the horse's back.

"soka, then you don't need me to train with you, you will be in school pretty soon and you can learn from there."

"what? Why are you being so mean" sasuke shouted forgetting the uchiha's rule not to show emotions "didn't otou-san teach you when you were my age, if i remember correctly you were nine years old then, so why won't you teach me" sasuke demanded.

"maybe later ne sasuke" itachi replied softly.

Sasuke turned away with a huff "you are so mean" he muttered.

"sasuke" itachi called and motioned for his otouto to come closer then he flicked the younger raven on the forehead with a finger.

"itai. that hurts aniki" sasuke said as he watched itachi leave.

Line break!

At sun set the following day different people from all clans of konoha gathered together by the gate of konoha. The fifth hokage which was a woman was behind fugaku the great elder one of they uchiha clan as the looked down at the many participant for the hanta exam.

Itachi did not bother with the fact that he was the youngest among all of them or that some kept giving him glances either to mock him or size him up or even ogle him. He was too focused on the three leaders standing on the great fence of konoha.

The noise was begining to annoy the great elder one so he did what he did best.  
>"shut up all you scum!" he shouted.<br>His voice louder than any speaker could make.

The crowd became hushed and the great elder one started to speak.

"For many generations our ancestors having been hunting these gruesome creatures that bring harm to us, they are a threat to us so they can not be left alone.  
>It is kill or be killed!"<p>

"now it may seem that vampires are extint but the fact is they are still out there waiting to strike. So be prepared, be vigilant. Remember your training and the rules."

"this maybe an exam but you will be facing real life vampires, they are strong, they are quick but do not cower in fear. Stand and fight to the very end and your name will be remembered in history as a true warrior of konoha."

"be brave, be strong , be wise and send the vampires to the pit where they belong!"

people started shouting their agreement, the uproar took a while to die down before fugaku continued.

"do not run away for if you do you will be relieved of your title as an uchiha and killed on the spot.  
>Uchihas are not cowards, we are warriors!"<p>

more shouting came again and people started pushing about, itachi slipped out of the crowd to avoid being crushed.

"we leave by night fall" fugaku finished ignoring the shouts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it begins! Oo itachi did not meet naruto in this chapter but hopefully the next.  
>Naruto the blue eyed vampire king says Gracias<p>

The last Blue eyed vampire Glossary-

sebunshizu no ken ga kai! - sword of the seven seas awake!

Dia roku kage no ken kai!- sword of the sixth shadow awake!

Umi no hashira- pillar of the seven seas

kage no ana- holes of shadow

kage no kawa- river of shadow!

kasai wip ike- fire wip go!

Ririsu- release!  
>Hanta shiken- hunters exam<p>

otou-sama- father okaa-sama- mother otouto- younger brother/ little brother

did i miss anyone...  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: well hello, once again i try to capture your interest and hope that you will enjoy it and review, what ever it be it's all welcomed. This is a slash fic and i would not appreciate bashing from anyone. Don't like don't read.

*Chapter Three*

By night fall the men and women of Konoha set out for the exam. Before this, the past few minutes that went by, some men stole from their neighbour, some where even killed in the struggle. Now the number of men and women were up to two hundred men. The reason for this is because this hunter exam was not only for Konoha hunters, other rookie hunters from the five nations were expected.

They started the journey on horses some went by trees, after which they switched to foot. Half of the men went east after four hours of journey. Then three hours later another half left, now it was just fifty members left. Itachi could only recognize few people from the Uchiha clan. He noticed a very familiar face walking some paces in front of him, it was Uchiha Tomohiro, elder brother to Hiro-kun. He was looking different from what Itachi remembered, the older man looked more mature and capable. Perhaps Hiro-kun was more than over-exaggerating when he made that stupid request to Itachi hours ago before they began this journey.

Flash* Back

Takahiro's eyes were blazing and he had a serious look that Itachi did not recognize.  
>"What" he asked turning for the first time to look directly at the short boy.<p>

"i said protect Nii-sama and i will make sure to protect Sasu-chan to Miko-san here in the village. It's a promise Tachi-chan and i want you to make it too" the boy said without a single change in his eyes.

"Hiro-kun, don't you think you are underestimating your brother." he asked.

Hiro-kun shrugged "maybe, but i want to make sure someone has his back when he needs it and you are the only one i trust" he comes over to Itachi and placed an offending appendage on his person"you are strong Tachi-chan so promise you will protect the only family i have left" he said.

" i will if you remove yourself from me"

"but why!" he whined annoying the hell out Itachi seems to be some sort of hobby these days.

End of flash back.

Looking now at the tall but broad and intimidating man, Itachi thought he wouldn't need to do anything for the older man.

It was now midnight. The clock in the city struck and the bell resounded twelve times. Now was the time when vampires come out to play, the time to feed and kill.

A man named Ibiki looked down from atop the hill on which he stood at the glowing city still very active even though some had gone to bed. Ibiki was a very strict man and would take no nonsense from anyone, he was the leading hunter now guarding the remaining twenty five student.  
>He turned around to address the eager faces of the rookies staring at his back. They didn't know what they ve just signed up for and Ibiki did not pity them.<p>

"now listen up. The building is straight up ahead, you are to enter and bring back the emblem to show you ve killed three vampires-"

"only three," one man asked from the back "why don't we kill ten!"

Ibiki looked at the man, he hated being interrupted during an important speech and the man who just did was a big hulk of a man, he was dressed in the lightening jounin uniform, figures.  
>"you can kill ten or more that is if you can but the numbers that would ensure you ve passed are just three. " he said simply.<br>"now the building just up from here is a vampire holding facility and if your life happen to be in danger and there is no way out you can surrender-"

this caused the gasp and gaping of the men.  
>"are you serious, we can surrender. Isn't that against the code" one man asked.<p>

"i said you can surrender not you should surrender. If you recognize the code for what it is then do as you must, i am not here to advice you just to make sure to grant the hunter barge to those who pass" Ibiki replied.

"when you kill a vampire an emblem will appear before you bring it back with you. There must be three for you to pass" he explained

"once the doors of the facility let the twenty five of you in it won't be letting you out"

"until we surrender or kill the vampires right" a fearful man asked earning a hard look from Ibiki.

"right. Well then begin!" he said and the men started a race to the building.

"i am going to kill my set of three vampires in thirty minutes" one man from suna said to another running beside him.

"thirty minutes? Im going to kill mine in ten." the other answered

"alright you are on"

Itachi saw the big doors open as they got closer. It was dark inside and he couldn't see anything but he didn't worry. Just as everyone he entered without hesitation.

Line break

Sounds of bird chirping, the wind and trees and the smell of grass. Itachi opened his eyes and met an unexpected sight. It was a very beautiful sight with tall trees and impossibly green grass and wonderful colours, Itachi wasn't one who found any interest in nature but this was spectacular.

He looked around hoping to catch the figure of any partitioner but there was no one.  
>He walked for a bit and came to a stop in front of a stream. So this is what it feels like, he thought.<p>

Suddenly a beautiful woman emerged from the waters wearing nothing but a light garment that showed off her asset.  
>"hello young man. What do you seek from the stream of love" she asked.<br>"if it's a woman you want i can give you, if it is money and all the riches you can ever dream of i can give you" she came closer and Itachi could see she was very beautiful. Her hair was Red like fire so were her eyes.

"you are a very handsome man," she touched his cheek " i don't mind keeping you here with me for a bit longer" her hands trailed from his cheek to his neck.  
>" i can make you feel so good" she said her face coming close to his neck "you won't ever want to leave"<br>her red eyes darkned and the veins around her eyes turned blue, her mouth open to reveal long fangs she smiled at Itachi's hair but soon her face turned into a grimace and she pulled away quickly. She was on the other side of the stream holding onto her bleeding stomach.  
>Her red lips spat out blood onto her cheek. With pain in her eyes she asked "how, how did you know"<p>

"it was really easy" Itachi said resisting the desire to roll his eyes."the water has a colour that did not reflect the sky's" he said simply.

The woman looked like she wanted to say something but Itachi had just appeared before her suprising her. She moved quickly away receiving more than a graze on her arm. Turning quickly she tried to flee but Itachi was fast, he cut her down, and she fell. She started to crawl away her body covered in blood."no, no" she chanted. Itachi watched with a growing disturbance in his stomach just as he would give the finishing blow he hesitated as she turned scared eyes to look at him, someone interceded. An arrow came out of no where and struck the woman on the head, she turned to dust instantly. The emblem, which was a metal flew from her ashes towards the bushes and Itachi intercepted it before it could pass between two tall tree. He looked up and saw the figure running away, without thought he pursued the person. The place that was beautiful only moments ago turned ugly and gloomy a second later. Itachi caught the man running up ahead by his collar and turned him around.

"please don't hurt me" the man begged.

The man was a short man, just bearly reaching Itachi's elbow, he had a rabbit like face and pointed eyes, he was a very repulsive man Itachi realized.  
>"what did you think you are doing coming here and stealing my kill" he asked looking hard and unsympathetically at the quivering man.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, i didn't mean to!" the short man said raising his hand up as if to shield himself from Itachi's gaze. His hands were covered in bruises most of them domestic, Itachi realized that though he was this close to the man he couldn't feel the tiniest bit of chakra vibration from him, it felt like the man had never drew chakra once in his entire life. Itachi threw the thirty years old man aside roughly and the man coiled into a ball raising his hand as if that alone could stop Itachi from advancing in on him.

"who are you" Itachi asked

"my name is Mobashi" the man replied trembling

"Mobashi-san, what are you doing in a place like this, i know you are not a rookie nor are you even a trainee, what are you doing in this exam"

the man stopped trembling enough to look up at itachi and see if he was really honest in his question. "i'm a farmer from Taki, my son was suppose to be here tonight but he ran away from the village after a crime he commited, in other to save my family name my elders say i must earn an honorary name, what other name can i get if not the first hunter rookie to come back alive in Taki."

Itachi frowned after this explanation, then he shook his head." you are a foolish man " he said calmly."what makes you think that you would survive this exam without training when others with training have failed"

the man was speechless simply staring at the sixteen years old boy in fear"i- i knew i wouldn't be able to succeed with my own strength so i planned to kill any of the vampires that have been taking down, i thought if i was fast enough i wouldn't get caught"

"i hope this proved you wrong so next time you won't make such stupidly impulsive decision. " Itachi scolded. He took out the emblem from his pocket and gave it to the man.

At first the man was afraid to touch it, suspecting foul play. But after much hesitation he accepted it.  
>"thank you" he said.<p>

"don't thank me, i am not giving you this out of the goodness of my heart but because it was your kill, you handed the finishing blow. Others may not feel the same way if you try what you did to me with them"

the man nodded and got to his feet. " i know that now, which is why i am coming with you until we leave this god forsaken place"

"what" Itachi asked with a dangerously low voice.

"please, please i beg of you! I can't survive out here on my own and you seem strong enough, you would be able to defeat any vampire that comes your way but i will die if i stay out here by myself! Please don't abandon me!" he cried bowing his head to the ground.

Itachi stared at the man's head for a while then turned away from the pathetic sight he made."do whatever you want" he said simply and started to leave.

Walking only a few distance from the vampire woman's grave Itachi finally took note of his surrounding environment.

The place was rather huge than Itachi had first suspected. It was under ground and there was no sky except the roof of sand. There were many small rocks, bigger than itachi of course, there were also trees and there was a foul smell like sulphur4oxide. Itachi turned to the man and shouted"get down!"

A ball of flames came flying towards Itachi and turned the whole area into flames. Abruptly the smoke died. A figure emerged looking at the charred remains of soil.  
>His eyes widen and he bearly missed a swipe to his side. He flipped out of the way and sent series of flame balls towards where the sword came from and laughed manically.<p>

His purple eyes looked side ways and backwards but there was no one there. "you sure know how to act boy, by the way let me thank you for getting rid of that bitch, i couldn't stand her one bit always acting superior and shite, she is a woman and should learn a woman's place!" he said his smile impossibly wide.

The man finally appeared, by his left and the purple eyed man blasted him to pieces, another appeared behind him swinging his Katana, he jumped out of the way and blasted the man to pieces too. Frowning he said" why are you hiding, a man shouldn't hide in the face of his enemy, he should stand and fight even if he knows he doesn't stand a chance "  
>he was very annoyed when Itachi refused to show himself.<br>"very well then i will draw you out!" he sent a wave of fire while spinning several times. The fog cleared and was replaced with light, purple eyes scanned everywhere but suddenly the man was above him his sword aimed for his head. The man blocked it with his flame and used his other hand to punch the man and he turned to air. Before he could turn there was a sword pointing at his back. "shit" he muttered. "you are pretty good for a hunter, what is your name"

"that is not important to you, what you should be saying are your lost words" the man replied, cocky bastard. The man used his vampire speed while at the same time spreading his fire behind, he laughed loudly as the cocky bastard burn.

"that will teach you not underestimate me" he said with a smirk.  
>"i wasn't underestimating you" the man appeared from above suprising the vampire he was too slow and couldn't move away quickly so he blocked with his hand and ended up getting that hand chopped off.<p>

He stumbled backwards and sent flames after flames with his other hand but the black haired man blocked it with his sword before pushing his fire hand away cutting him straight down from the middle into two.  
>"Im-Impossible" he said as he fell backwards. When the vampire turned to dust the metal appeared before Itachi and he took it. This one was blue. Keeping it in his pocket he sheathe his sword and turned"you can come out now Mobashi-san" he said and the man came out, he started chatting with himself once he got over his fear and Itachi just ignored him. Not long later they were attacked by two other vampires and just like the two before them, they were put down. Itachi now had a total of three emblem, one blue and the remaining two red and green respectively.<p>

"whats with the difference in their colours" Mobashi asked.

"perhaps they are the three colours that will prove to the judge that we passed a straight route." Itachi replied sheathing his sword once again.

"huh" the older man sounded truely confused and Itachi thought he could indulge him.  
>"you notice that your emblem is green. Perhaps that colour is the starting point, if we continue on this straight route we will probably meet more vampire having just red and blue"<p>

"Why"

"because they were placed that way. No matter which you kill you will always get the pattern green, blue, red."

"Ah i see, but what if you passed a different route is it likely you would get the same thing"

"i doubt it. But in the end if you kill enough you would still get these colours so it's rather pointless."  
>Itachi turned away hearing a loud noise coming from the east.<br>He looked back at Mobashi who looks to be contemplating the information Itachi just told him with his face frowned like that. It made him look even more repulsive.

"Mobashi-san, now that i have attained my three emblem i am free to leave this place where as you are not, what are going to do now" Itachi asked, he did not give himself time to contemplate why he was letting this ugly man accompany him, he just wanted it over and done with.

"Ah! That's true, i think i will just surrender then" Mobashi said with a resign sigh.

"to surrender is not an option" Itachi said with his normal detached expression.

"but the hunter that led us here said we could"

"you could but you will be put to death immediately after"

"what!"Mobashi said in alarm

sighing in quiet annoyance Itachi said"the only way you can leave here is by killing two more vampires but judging from your skills or your lack there of that will be an impossible task so that leaves no other choice. Come with me"

Itachi had been traveling straight since he entered this facility but for the first time he turned left towards where that sound of fighting was coming from.

"what are you going to do" Mobashi asked tentatively feeling like he was imposing.

"once the vampire is down you take your kill. You are good with that bow you carry around aren't you" he said nodding at the object Mobashi had strapped behind him.

An hesitant nod was his reply.

Itachi came into the scene and was not suprised at what he saw but was taking aback by who he saw.  
>"Tomohiro-san" he said. The older man back flipped from the three vampires he had been struggling with.<p>

"oh if it isn't tachi-chan." the man said smiling as if he had just been giving a gift.  
>"what brings you here in this horrid place"<p>

"i'm doing the exam too." Itachi replied "do you need my help, you seem to have your hands full"

"thought you would never ask. Now two of them are hand fighters and the last one with the white hair uses Katana, you take that one since it is more your forte." Tomohiro smiled charmly.

Itachi nodded and dove into the battle. An Hour later two were dead and Itachi asked Mobashi to kill the last one.

"how many more emblem do you need tachi-chan" Tomohiro said coming towards them his hands in his pocket.

"i already have all i need but Mobashi-san still needs one more" Itachi said.

"as expected from the son of the elder one " the man clapped itachi on the back making the young man almost tumble.  
>"i wish hiro-chan was more like you, you are his best friend and i hoped you would influence him some how"<p>

"Hiro-kun has his own unique skill Tomohiro-san" Itachi said, he didn't like being treated this way.

"yes but you are a genius, i think there are few things you can pass onto my otouto" Tomohiro explained.  
>Itachi nodded, though he didn't really agree he just wanted the case dropped.<p>

"anyway i have one extra so your friend can have it" Tomohiro said again, throwing a blue emblem to Itachi which he caught.

"that is very kind of Tomohiro-san i think Mobashi-san appreciates it more" Itachi said inclining his head to words the short man who agreed and thanked Tomohiro profusely bowing his head to the ground. At first the older Uchiha did not understand why untill Itachi explained.

Later they started to head for the gate after getting the last emblem for Mobashi. As they maintained their silence a group of four rookies jumped from the behind the rock. They laughed among themselves holding the gaze of the people they supposedly ambushed but in truth Itachi and Tomohiro knew they were there all this time.

"why don't you both just hand it over" one , the tallest in the group, said.

"and what is that we are suppose to hand over" Itachi asked with a bored tone.

"the emblems. Every last one" another spoke with confidence.

"and if we don't" Tomohiro asked

"then you will die!" they charged forward swinging their weapons.

"i will take them" Tomohiro said taking a step forward, Itachi allowed it and just stood watching.

The first man was carrying an axe he swung them aiming for Tomohiro's head but the hand was intercepted by Tomohiro's hand and the other punched the man straight in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He dropped like a sac of potato by Tomohiro's side and so did the three others. In 10 seconds Tomohiro had succeeded in sending this men either unconscious or in pain.

"well they were no challenge at all," Tomohiro said looking down at them"such weaklings. How did they managed to get the elders to grant them permission to enter this exam "

just then Itachi intercepted a arrow that was heading straight for the older Uchiha's chest, the arrow broke in Itachi's hand and Itachi stopped three more, catching everyone.

The older man was stunned for a moment before he suddenly disappeared in an amazing speed that impressed Itachi and knocked out the attacker from atop a high rock.

"thanks so much tachi-chan, i'm really grateful you are here with me, if it hadn't been for you i would have been severely injured now or even dead, thank you" Tomohiro said as he made his way towards Itachi and Mobashi while dragging the unconscious man with him.

"it was nothing."

"you know, you and i will really make a good team" Tomohiro said with a grin.  
>Itachi didn't know what to say to that so he just kept quiet.<p>

Tomohiro threw the man on top his fellow men in crime.  
>"so what do we do with them" He asked the younger man who stood shorter than himself.<p>

"nothing. Lets just leave this place" Itachi replied already stepping over these men and heading for where the exit should be.

Tomohiro was a bit hesitant, he didn't want these losers to steal the hard earn work of others so he tied them down and joined Itachi and Mobashi after.

They finally found the gate after an hour or so of walking. A white light shone on their faces waiting. Itachi took out his emblem and showed it to the light and the others followed his lead. The door opened and they walked out without looking back.

Line break

After another two days journey Itachi finally met with the other Uchiha as well as his father on the road and they journey together. Where fifty Uchiha men left for the exam only twenty came back.

Fugaku was proud of his son now wearing the hunter emblem around his head, the older man was sure he had done well by his son and he could rest in peace knowing that his son was taking his place.

They met their horses again and went through the trees until night fell again and they camped. People talked about their experiences but Itachi would not say a word even When Tomohiro tried to provoke him to. This Worried the elder one some and he just kept watch of his son.

The next morning was an easier journey than the last and the others were happy. As they neared the village they heard cries and smelt smoke. From the distance they could see dark thick smoke rising.

"What is this " Tomohiro said in a tiny voice.

"there! "someone shouted pointing down the hill at armed riders dragging Uchiha women and children in cages and chains. That was where the cries were coming from.

These people were dressed in armors and their eyes were all blue.

"Ka-san!" someone shouted from their group dragging Itachi's attention back to the situation.

"oh no it's the blue eyed vampire Clan. I heard they are practically invincible" one man said.

Fugaku was shocked beyond belief, he had not expected this. How? Why? If they continue standing here watching and doing nothing those men would carry their wives, daughters, mother, and Children for food but did they stand a chance if they attacked?

Fugaku did not think so, but if they waited for Konoha to send ninja reinforcement these men will succeed in taking these people away and killing them.

"Ka-san!" that same boy shouted. "elder one are we just going to stand here?! Those bastard have my mother!" he said looking up at his leader

"my wife and children, they are there too! We have to attack!"another said raising his weapon.

This caused Fugaku's frown to deepen as he thought. Miko and Sasuke were probably there too, he thought. He clenched his fist harder.

Itachi could see his father struggling and he understands but he was strongly against any attack and he hoped his father could see that.

"why are we waiting!" one man shouted squeezing his weapon"they are getting away, Fugaku-sama!" more people urged to attack even Tomohiro wanted to attack as well. No matter what Fugaku liked to think, he was a old man who had fought many battles, some he lost others he won. He knew this was a battle he would not win if he fought but could he just seat back and watch these monsters make away with their loved ones? They say it's better to retreat to fight another day but by that day there won't be anyone to fight for, they would be all dead by then.

Drawing out his Weapon, a huge sword strapped to his back, Fugaku knew he would not be coming back alive from this battle.  
>"Attack!" he shouted.<p>

Itachi's eyes widen, he couldn't believe his ears. Rushing forward he stood in his father's way.  
>"Oto-sama!" he called"we can't attack! They outnumber us and are faster and stronger at this moment, we should wait for reinforcement" he spoke the logic that his father knew was right but his heart would not allow him to watch this atrocity go like that.<p>

"i'm afraid we can't wait for them Itachi, if we do they would be long gone by then. The least we could do is try and stall them till dead" Fugaku replied with sadness in his eyes

"No father, this is suicide! We will not survive if we attack." he told them

"believe in our strength Itachi" Fugaku said stepping sideways and passing by Itachi.

"Men, if you wish to save your family, fight with all the strength God has given you, fight like you never done before for today maybe the only time you get to! Even if it kills us we must protect our home!" Fugaku said and that recieved yells of "Yeah!"  
>from the men.<p>

Itachi could only watch as the ran down the hill on their horses and engaged in battle with the strongest vampires alive, not only that they were at least fifteen of them and thirty of ordinary vampires. Even those ordinary vampire were stronger and faster than any vampire the clan had ever encounter. This was indeed suicide.

*PRESENT TIME*

As he fell out of the Window holding onto the king a fire came after him. He perched on a tree bearly avoiding it, more vampires came running his way and he didn't stop. He jumped from roof to roof shooting those that tried to stop him and just like this he made it to the mid city. A barraged of vampires awaited him.

"what will you do now" the king asked from below him.

Itachi retrieved two tiny objects from his bag that was strapped to his left leg and threw it towards the barrage and flew some houses backwards. A loud explosion was heard a few seconds later followed by the smell of roasted flesh.

"you came prepared" Naruto said

"what did you expect" Itachi replied smugly. Two vampire perched ontop of the ceiling he was in and tried to hit him at once but he jumped up and their fist connected with the roof and shattered it to bits.

Itachi flew above the vampires shooting them to ashes as he went. Many arrows came flying towards him and for a moment Itachi didn't know what to do but then a golden barrier shielded him.

He blinked then looked down at the blonde figure who grinned at him.  
>"you should escape now" he said.<p>

Itachi did not know what the king was playing at but did not ask, there would be time enough for that. Picking up speed Itachi arrived at the last city.

Itachi was suprised he made it this far without encountering any of those annoying blue eyed vampire.

"hurry, they are coming" the blonde said and Itachi picked up speed.  
>Though he couldn't see a thing he could feel the dark aura coming from behind him and it was getting close. As he leapt over the city wall and over the gate he noticed a strong wind gathering and causing dust to rise up in the air, a perfect way to cover his tracks as wells as escape. He looked yet again at the blue eyed king and couldn't help but think this was his doing as well.<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

*.Chapter Four*

Four Years Ago

They attacked with zeal and the ferocity of wild beasts. At first they had the upper hand suprising the vampires. They managed to free some of their families but soon the vampires got themselves back together. By this time they were now thirty men left. Fifteen had clear blue eyes and they rode white horses wearing long pale blue aristocratic coats with golden linings, And brown boots. They stood at the end of the men and looked undisturbed by the fact that they were losing.

A tall man with long orange blonde hair came forward from among his men and stood facing the Uchiha clan. The ordinary vampires moved away from the hunters they were fighting and stood behind the man as if he would shield them.

"i will handle them" the blonde said"take the captured to the castle i don't want to keep his majesty waiting" he said.

"but sir-" one of the ordinary vampire protested and earning a glare from the blue eyed vampire, his superior. He bowed his head and called for the men to retreat with the cage holding the captured.

"are you sure you can take them by yourself" a blue eyed vampire with long black hair asked coming forward on his horse to stand beside his fellow vampire.

The blonde smirked" of course, they are pretty good with their swords i know but it's useless against me" he said smugly.

The dark haired man scoffed then waved back at the other blue eyed vampires,  
>" i will stay with him you guys go back to the castle." he said<p>

The others looked at them for a while in silence.  
>"Dean, don't take too long" a female blue eyed vampire said and turned away with the others following her lead.<p>

"No! They are getting away! Attack!" Tomohiro shouted at the men. They were yet to suffer any loss so their numbers remained the same. Two were charged with taking the rescued women and children to a safe place while the others stayed and fight.

The men ran after the retreating vampires but a shock wave caused them to fall off their horses. Tomohiro perched on his feet while his horse fell.  
>"what was that"<p>

"vampire power" Fugaku said from beside him."i was counting on them not using it, but if they do we won't stand a chance" he said

"hello everyone , i hope you don't mind but i'm your opponent today, my name is Anubis, fourth child of general Gang you have the honor of dying by my sword. " the blonde said with a gracious bow.

A wave vibrated around four of the Uchiha men as they were pulled forward towards Anubis and with the speed no one could follow except his partner he cut their heads off their shoulder.  
>Their body fell shaking on the ground and Anubis smiled at the shocked faces of his preys.<p>

"don't get all excited Anubis" Dean said"we don't have time to play with them lets just finish it" he drew his sword and a strange air settled around the men.

"Move!" Fugaku shouted pushing Tomohiro out of the way a long circle of dust surrounded five men and ripped them to shredds. Blood everywhere.

Dean pulled himself up on the horse and moved forward he waved his sword again and more dust or what looked like dust to ordinary men but was actually tiny blades waved again but the men jumped away but not totally out of range since the fine blades had no range limit. They ended up having some parts of their body cut to shredds.

Tomohiro jumped to the air and flung his axe at the man on the horse and he simply moved his head aside a little then waved his sword at The older Uchiha.  
>Tomohiro could see the dust heading his way but was too slow, he wouldn't make it. A splash of water interceded the dust and sent them down.<p>

Blinking as he landed Tomohiro saw Itachi on his horse galloping towards them his sword released. Tomohiro smiled at the long sword which used to be a small Katana and at the man who wielded it. He wished one of the swords of seven seas had choose him as it master, perhaps then fighting with this monsters would be so much easier.

Taking this distraction Fugaku released his sword "Kage no kawa" he whispered to his sword and the whole place turned dark. No one could tell what was what, it was like they all went blind.

"oh" Anubis said with a smirk"looks like some of you have some tricks up your sleeve huh"  
>he heard the sound of sword coming towards him and caught it between his tumb and index finger.<p>

Fugaku was suprised, how is it that even in this darkness this vampire could tell when he was about to attack.  
>He pulled his sword free and hurried backwards then attacking from another angle seconds later but like before his sword was blocked or caught.<p>

"it's pointless" Anubis said holding the sword firmly and with one hand raised the powerful man up and threw him down on the ground.

Fugaku gasped as he hit the ground hard but he didn't let go of his sword, he rolled out of the way and hide again.

Dean was at first surprised by the sudden pitch black darkness that covered the area but before he could contemplate the cause of it swords came and attacked him, aiming for fatal points. He blocked them suprised that there were so many.

He jumped off his horse to avoid a sword that was aimed from above him and more kept coming, the strange thing was they were so many. He was sure he had reduced the number of his enemy to only three or so. One sword grazed him before he back flipped out of the way but he instead ran into another sword that went straight into his chest.

Anubis waited for his opponent to attack but it looks like the man didn't have any more cards up his sleeve.  
>"well if you won't come to me then i will come to you" he said.<p>

Then he came down from his horse he realized too late that what he was stepping on was not the ground and the thing went up his body restricting his movement "Kage cage seal" was whispered behind him followed by"Kai"

light flooded the place and he could see that what was holding him was dark threads wrapping round his body.  
>"wh-what is this" he said aghast.<p>

Fugaku came out from behind a tree and walked towards the vampire"it's called dark shadow cage, it has the power to restrict even the strongest of vampire" he said stopping in his pace in front of the man.

Anubis could not believe that such a low life could best him like this. He tried pushing the man away with his kinetic wave but nothing happened. It frustrated the hell out of him.  
>"why! Why can't i use my powers!" he kept trying but failing.<p>

"like i said, it has the ability to dampen your powers, you can no longer use your powers vampire, this is the end for you" Fugaku said.

"unheard of, there is no way a human as weak as you could kill me!" Anubis raged. The smell of Dean's blood drifted towards him and his eyes turned wide.  
>He turned and saw his partner lying on the ground with his blood pooled around him, he looked up and saw Itachi sheathing his sword.<br>"Dean!" he shouted" you bastard! How dare you, i will kill you, and everyone you love! I swear! I-" he stopped when he felt a sword bury itself into his stomach.  
>"Im-Impossible" he muttered blood coming out from his mouth.<br>Fugaku waited until he died before releasing the technique he turned to his son and nodded.  
>"lets get the wounded and take them back to the village, we shall join with Konoha reinforcement and chased down the rest of them" he said.<p>

Itachi nodded then caught Tomohiro as the man started falling. "Whoa" the man said, suprised at his behaviour. He was dizzy and in pain. Only then did Itachi notice that Tomohiro had series of cuts all over his body.  
>"you have lost too much blood" he said.<p>

Tomohiro pulled away from him and smiled.  
>"don't worry about me tachi-chan, we should help the others" he said turning his head to look at the men who were still alive but were spotting an injury or more.<p>

Itachi nodded and walked towards one man whose leg had be torn to shredds, he wished he knew some healing techniques so he could help him relieve his pain at least.

Fugaku took one last look at the vampire Anubis and sheathe his sword, all of a sudden a hand with claws found it's place inside his chest and his eyes widen in shock.

"Oto-sama!" Itachi called snapping the elder ones mind from his shock, he turned his head slowly to meet the manic smile of Anubis.

"just kidding" he said into Fugaku's ear and bit into his neck with sharp fangs, and ripped Fugaku's throat out.

The elder ones hand slowly tried to reach his sword but it was caught in the hard grip of Anubis.

Itachi unsheathe his sword and charged towards his father but Dean appeared before him and waved his sword.

"awake!"Itachi said and a glass of Ice formed before him blocking the dust from getting his way he looked up but Dean wasn't there, he had instead attacked Tomohiro, who back flipped but was not fast enough because of his wounds. Dean's hand almost closed in on him but series of stake shaped ice stopped him and he had to avoid them instead.

He disappeared again behind Itachi and they fought with sword clashing. But Itachi was the better swords man soon he was driving the vampire backwards with each strike.

Dean moved quickly backwards and moved his sword in a circular pattern making the dust come towards Itachi in circles. The blades reached Itachi and shredd him to pieces but Dean realize too late that it was an illusion.

Itachi moved quickly appearing behind the vampire and cutting him four times in the back before he moved out of the way. Itachi was angry, furious even. He knew turning away from your opponent would give them an opening to attack him but he needed to go to his father.

Closing his eyes he whispered"Shiroi Kaze"  
>Fog started from around him and soon the whole place was white with the mist.<p>

Anubis raised his head from the elder one's neck and looked about the white surrounding. His blue eyes followed the wind and they widen as sharp objects he couldn't see came his way he jumped away from the Fugaku leaving him to fall limp on the ground.

Anubis looked everywhere with sharp eyes, ears on their highest senses as well as the nose, but nothing. He couldn't smell, hear or see nothing. Cold air came out from his mouth, Anubis was suddenly cold, he looked at his body only to find that he was frozen neck down.  
>"What is this!" he shouted to no one.<p>

Tomohiro tried to use the fog as leverage to help out his friends. He couldn't see thanks to Itachi's technique but he used his legs and hand trying to find his way. He hoped he did not run into any of those monsters. He found two men one was dead cold the other bearly alive.  
>He won't make it, Tomohiro thought.<br>It was a hard choice but Tomohiro found he would have to leave this man behind and so he moved on.

Dean could not see and he was now resentfully impressed. First that mere human was much faster than he was and now he had completely rendered his senses useless, he sighed. It would be a waste to kill someone like that, he thought.

Itachi grabbed Fugaku and ran back into the fog where he caught sight of Tomohiro trying to help a man who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

He grabbed Tomohiro by the hand and pulled him away.  
>"we have to go" he whispered "we can't save him Tomohiro-san he would be dead in a minute"<p>

Tomohiro nodded and followed after Itachi.

After one whole hour Anubis and Dean finally broke away from the fog. The mist cleared and to the blonde's dismay the hunters were no where to be found.

"we have to go after them, i can still smell their blood" he said already heading back to his horse.

"what's the use, they ve already escaped" Dean said with a sigh as if bored. "besides we have a feast to attend remember?"

Anubis looked indecisive for a moment or two then sighed "I hate doing things halfway Dean, " he said angrily "but no matter, once i'm no longer needed at the castle i shall return to finish the job"

"do whatever you want" Dean said mounting his horse"lets just hurry i would hate to get scolded by father again" he said receiving a nod from his partner they set out.

Line Break

They ran for hours before stopping way inside the forest. Itachi knew they were still not safe but his father was so cold and still in his arms he had to check to see... If he was alive.

Placing the elder one on the ground near a tree, Itachi felt for a pulse and found none. He gaped helplessly at the man that was his father.  
>"Oto-sama" he whispered with a pained voice.<p>

A hand found his shoulder and squeezed. He looked up to see that it was Tomohiro with a sad look in his eyes. Itachi's eyes widen. He looked back at his father.  
>'no,' he thought.<p>

He gripped his sword hard and after a few seconds of silence got up and started marching back to where they came from.

Tomohiro stopped him with one hand on his shoulder.  
>"where are you going Tachi-chan" he asked<p>

"To finish it" was the reply.

"finish what exactly" Tomohiro asked his voice quiet."what are you going to do when they wake up again, you saw what happened the last time we killed them, they just woke up again."Tomohiro said.

Itachi knew it was logic, knew it was the most sane thing to do but he couldn't exactly stay sane after losing a father can he? He looked back at Fugaku wondering what the old man would want him to do.  
>His father would not want him to die a foolish death all in the name of revenge, he would want Itachi to revive the clan as the new elder one, taking his place.<p>

With a sigh Itachi lowered himself to the ground and just stared at the pale face of his father.

Line Break!

When they arrive at the Village the sight that met them would haunt them for the rest of their lives.  
>Their home, desecrated, looted, burned down. Dead men women and children lying about.<p>

The rescued women and children broke down into tears seeing this while the remaining four Uchiha men looked grim.

Itachi carried the dead body of his father and walked straight for the shrine, where he would give his father a proper burial. He didn't want to think about anything else for fear that he might not be able to keep up his apathy. The last thing the people need is to see their leader break down right now.

He place the body on the altar and lit the incenses. People started carrying more body to the place. There was no priest or priestest to say the prayer to the dead so they just sat there, all having different thoughts in their minds. The bodies were later wrapped in white cloth and burnt before the setting Sun.

While everyone retreated to what remained of their houses Itachi sat by the burnt remains of his father that he now had safely placed in a jar. He didn't want to think about the rest of his family but he couldn't help it. Sasuke and his mother's body were not among the dead and Itachi was sure they were not among the captured but that didn't mean they were safe either, they could be somewhere he was yet to check.

"Tachi-chan?" someone called from behind the hunter, he turned only to see a blood covered Takahiro walking towards him, his eyes looked lost and empty. When they found Itachi's, they lit up.  
>"Tachi-chan" he smiled, and staggered towards Itachi.<p>

The black haired man caught the shorter man before he could fall flat on his face.  
>"Hiro-kun!" he said suprised. He had been too busy thinking of his family he didn't even realize that his friend was missing!<p>

He held onto the shorter boy as he tried to check for signs of injury.  
>"Hiro-kun, what happened? Why are you like this"<p>

The exhausted Uchiha only smiled then raised a shaky hand to touch itachi's face.  
>"I...I kept my promise, I...Protected Sasu-chan..And onee-san." he grinned as much as he could.<p>

"Hiro-kun, how..." he swallowed the joy that filled him "what happened to you, tell me so i can help you"

"as long as Oni-chan is safe i am fine" Takahiro said

Itachi decided that Takahiro was still a little delusional so continued to check him for any injuries. He found cuts and bumps everywhere but not enough to make his friend like this. The poor boy could barely keep his eyes open, even as his smile was ever present.

"tachi-chan...I need you to do one...Last thing for me" Hiro requested his breath coming faster all of a sudden.

"what is it Hiro-kun" Itachi asked pulling the younger man up more onto his lap.

"I need you to...To kill me"

"what- what nonsense are you asking Hiro-kun!"

"Tachi-chan, I...I can't be a...Vampire, i can't..."

"Hiro-kun!" Itachi whispered afraid, he pulled Hiro's collar aside and found series of bite mark around his neck, some very deep and some very wide. Itachi felt fear come into his heart and he swallowed.  
>"did they feed you blood Hiro-kun" he asked without voice.<p>

"I can't be a vampire" Hiro only kept muttering "Vampire killed... Mama and... Papa, i can't be a... killer, i can't be vampire... "

"Hiro-kun you can't expect me, i can't, i can't kill you" Itachi said with a shake of his head.

"but- you must, is not the code of the hunter not to let a vampire live?" Hiro asked.

"no, i...I... how can you espect me to do ..."

"if i become a vampire i would attack you and kill people, i, your Hiro-kun will become a killer. I will kill to live, everyday and my soul would die everyday untill there's nothing left of your Hiro-kun in the end i will still die."

"why me, why" Itachi asked frustrated

"because Oni-chan won't do it. I'm sorry o tachi-chan i hope you find someone to distract you and you make live your life instead of just existing."

Itachi wanted to say more but then Hiro started to convulse, his body crunching.  
>He suddenly raise blood red eyes at Itachi.<br>"Kill me, Now! Tachi-chan." he shouted holding onto his stomach "please while i'm still me"

Itachi got up and grab his sword then released it but was unable to bring it down and kill Hiro.

"Hurry!"Hiro shouted

with gritted teeth Itachi raised his sword and brought it down on Hiro's neck. The body struggled for a while before laying down still.

"No! Otouto-chan!" Tomohiro appeared from nowhere, pushing Itachi aside he knelt beside his younger brother.

"Otouto-chan, Oni-chan is here please open your eyes. Please?..." he trailed off.

"Why!" he shouted turning tear filled but angry eyes on Itachi "Why did you kill him!"

Itachi could only look with glazed eyes at the still form of his friend. He did not even notice when Tomohiro grabbed and started to shake him.

Not long Hiro's body began to fade and the older man turned with startled eyes, he was unable to comprehend what was happening and when he did it was let known by his scream. Tomohiro screamed five good times before collapsing to his knees in tears.  
>"Oyaji...Hahaue... I have failed. I have failed to do the one thing you asked of me... Otouto-chan" he cried with pain laced voice.<p>

It started to rain, yes it was rain that fell on Itachi's cheek and nothing else. His eyes still downwards Itachi clenched his fist and swore, deep in his heart to find a way to kill the Blue Eyed Vampires who destroyed his life. Even if it is the last thing he did.

Present time...

Itachi opened his eyes and met a set of blue ones staring curiously at him.  
>"were you sleeping?" the vampire king asked<p>

Itachi straightened up from the tree he had been leaning on.  
>"didn't i tell you not to talk or move" he asked instead of replying. It was strange that he fell asleep so suddenly. Those vampires were still looking for them and he managed to fall asleep even with the danger that sat just some few feet across from him; The Vampire King.<p>

"you are younger than i thought" the blonde continued ignoring his question as well.  
>"why have you taken me"<p>

"you will soon find out." Itachi replied after a long pause. He got up and grabbed his guns and sword.  
>"get up, we must find shelter before sunrise." he said.<p>

"are sure you can make it." the blonde asked with amusement, his head turn to look at the horizon where the sun was just starting to rise.

Itachi scoffed and grabbed the kings hand roughly and pulled him up."you will just have to make do" he said.

The king raised his head to meet Itachi's dark eyes then smiled "i suppose, but since you need me you will have to make sure i do now won't you?"

without another word Itachi disappeared into the forest, jumping from branch to branch while pulling the king with him.

Line Break...

It's a bit confusing now but i promise it will make sense in future chapters. Naruto and the author says Kuma! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When morning came, the darkness in the room slowly faded away but without taking the one in his heart. Once again without sleep he starts to move about doing his daily routine.

The cottage was old and ran down but it did it's best as shelter for the thirteen years old Uchiha Sasuke. Out back, the dark haired teen began his morning training.

It was simply the basic movement of the sword style. After that he started to practice throwing the kunai, hitting the target everytime. It took a while to perfect it but he did it. After this it was the chakra control, another thing that took too long to learn even if it was just three days but Sasuke did not have the luxury of time.

More training before he returned to the silence of his home.  
>He was used to it by now. He could live like this if it achieve his goal in the end. Solitude was a welcome friend on the path which he had knowingly embarked on.<p>

The next day will be like this, and so will be next. The quiet was a music to the torment inside his heart, so it will do.

Cleaning the trails of water from his face, Sasuke's blank dark eyes stared at his reflection on the mirror. He didn't know what to make of the person he saw there only that he was someone filled of with darkness and pain. Pain that never stopped.

After his bath he left the house with the kill of the day before, a big boar. Living so deep in the forest mean't he had a constant supply of wild animals. The ones he did not eat he sold.  
>There was a village some good distance from where he lived and Sasuke made the long trip to it.<p>

When he arrived it was to meet a burning village. He stopped at the entrance, hearing the screams all the way from there. He dashed from view and hide himself among the houses waiting to see what was going on.

Not long a woman came running towards his direction. He was sure she could not see him in her haste and with the speed she was coming she was certainly run into him. He also saw soon later that she was not alone two men were running after her. No make that two vampires. Sasuke's stance went on the defensive immediately.

Why were these vampires in broad daylight? That was not a smart question, seeing as vampires are not of one race, there are some that can stand the sun and some that can't. It will become very troublesome soon and Sasuke thought about leaving before they noticed him.

He jumped into the house close to him through the window and though he could hear the woman scream he didn't stop to look back, he just kept on running until he was back at the entrance of the village. It was a pity, this village had being his source of money and other essentials, it is a shame this had to happen. Now he would have to go twice the distance to buy and sell.

He turned and walked a few feet forward when he noticed someone coming from the distance. It looked like a man wearing gray overall with something big strapped behind him. The man was obviously heading for the village, Sasuke thought he should warn him least he got himself in trouble. But it wasn't his problem if the stranger did, he should just ignore him.

The man got closer and Sasuke saw that he was wearing sun glasses, his hand tucked in the pockets of his overall and his hair was fire red.  
>The man reached him and passed. Sasuke stood there looking at the distance before turning around to watch the man go straight for the village that was obviously burning. Is he stupid or something. Perhaps blind, Sasuke's mind suggested.<p>

"hey" Sasuke's lips moved without his permission. He really didn't like putting himself into other peoples' business but he couldn't quite handle it yet obviously.  
>The man stopped immediately but did not turn.<p>

"that village his crawling with vampires" Sasuke said

there was a pause Sasuke did not understand.  
>"I know" He heard the man say before he continued on his way to the village.<p>

Sasuke stood there watching the man fade from sight. He wondered why the man reacted that way, perhaps he is not a normal person.

"I know" the mans cool and controlled voice played again in Sasuke's mind. Eyes widening Sasuke realized who the man was.  
>He hurried after him wanting to see him.<p>

Line Break...

A strange quiet was on the village when Sasuke arrived. He thought, disappointed, that the man had finished already.

But to his excitement the man was still there, his hand still in his pocket. He was talking with one of the vampires. There were six of them, and they were all covered in blood. Their fangs very obvious.  
>"Who the hell are you to tell us what we will do" one of them said wiping more blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.<p>

"Yeah if you know what's good for you don't interfer."another supplied.

The man sighed but it was barely noticable and it was probably because Sasuke was too focused on him that he did.

"If you do not do as i say i will have to resort to force, i would hate to kill you all right now since i have spent almost all night killing scums like you. It will be tiresome to do but i won't hesitate to kill all of you. Just do as i say and leave this place"

"We refuse to follow your order." one of them mockingly said "who do you think you are anyway you can't just come here and-" he was cut short since his head separated from his body before he could finish. In a split second the red haired man had release the thing on his back which turned out to be a huge sword and beheaded the man.

He pulled the sword and placed it over his shoulder looking at the other gaping vampires.

"Will you do as i say or will you end up as him." he asked cooling looking as if that big sword weighed nothing at all.

"You bastard!" the leader of the vampire, Sasuke assume, charged forward aiming a claw for the red haired mans throat. His hand was caught halfway and the mighty sword was brought down slicing the mans hand off and in the same instant his head.

The remaining four started to run.  
>"Oh no you don't" the man said.<p>

Sasuke couldn't follow his movement because he was too fast but it ended with the four men lying dead on the ground. Their bodies started to fade soon later. It was only by seeing this Sasuke realized that he was right.

He his eyes looked for the man but couldn't find him.

"Is there a reason you are spying on me" the cool bored voice came from behind and startled Sasuke turned quickly almost snapping his neck in the process.

He could only gap at the man as he stood impressively, his body blocking the sun and giving him a glow that also blocked Sasuke's view of the colour of his eyes.

"You have nothing to say"  
>the man said impatiently. What exactly did he expect Sasuke to say the teen couldn't fathom.<br>He stared.

The man turned away and started to leave.  
>Sasuke watched as he walked putting more distance between them. Such a person, if Sasuke could learn from him he could go strong. Strong enough to fulfil his goal.<p>

He hurried after the man and without saying a word he followed the man three steps behind.  
>Line Break...<p>

They left the village heading for the other village, then they passed that village and entered a forest, they passed many tall bushes and Sasuke noticed long ago that their speed had increased and his three step behind the man was probably fifty steps or more perhaps he was putting it mildly. He could barely see the man and was running while the man was simply walking, fast. So fast Sasuke couldn't keep up even though he was running faster than he had ever run in his life.

Now that they were in the forest it was become very difficult to keep up. Sometimes he would loose the red hair but suddenly find it later. The branches of the bushes left marks on his arms, legs and face.

Finally they were out of the forest and into a beach with a loading boat.  
>Sasuke could not find the red haired man. He looked everywhere and found him on a boat some good distance from the beach. The man was looking directly at him.<p>

Sasuke looked at him too then at the other boat loading. It was already full. There were no other boats around. He looked back at the red haired man whose eyes were still on him. He jumped. Into the water, that was cold and swarm after the man. He caught up and raised his head from the water and grabbed the edge of the boat. His eyes came to find the man still standing there looking at him. He soon turned away and Sasuke climbed into the boat.

He rested then.

He noticed twenty minutes later that the current of the water was becoming strong and stronger as time goes on. The explanation came to him in form of a water fall.  
>His eyes widen and he turned to look at the calm face of the red haired man who was looking straight ahead. He didn't look like he was planning to get out of. Sasuke swallowed and looked back at the looming fall, then back at the older man. Was he going to make them fall?<p>

Sasuke sat there with a determined expression, if he stays i stay, he thought.

The boat came to fall and went down. Straight heading for the clash of water.  
>The boat fell straight for the water. Sinking straight in.<p>

Sasuke looked up from where he was hanging onto a rock on the water fall using his chakra to keep himself from slipping to see the red haired man doing the same. Water well on the both running through black and red hair.

Sasuke saw the man smirk before suddenly letting go of the rock and falling straight for the water. He landed as if on ground. Standing afloat on the water.

Sasuke swallowed and took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't be able to succeed in doing what the man did. He let go and went deep into the water.

He re-surfaced only to find the man gone.

He got out of the freezing water in disappointment. He gathered some woods and created a fire where he planned to dry up the head back to then cottage.

He caught some fishes and roasted them over the fire. As he was about to eat one of them someone took it away from him.  
>"Hey!" he said but shut up when he saw The red haired take a seat across from him.<p>

"So you can talk? I thought you were unable to just moments ago" He said and started to eat Sasuke's fish.

Sasuke looked at his fish then up at the man.  
>"I thought you left" he said.<p>

"I was going to but then i perceived the smell roasting fish, i'm hungry so i came back" the man replied with that bored tone.

"So you came back just to eat my food"

"Yes. Unless there is some reason why you ve been following me all day" he finished the fish and took another from the fire.

Sasuke looked at his hands for a while then got on his knees and bowed his head before the man.  
>"Please train me in way of the vampire sword Master!" he said.<p>

The red haired man choked and Sasuke raised his head to see him hitting his chest.  
>"What? Are you crazy?!" he asked after he stopped choking.<p>

"Yes I'm serious or i would not have followed you as much as i did. I promise i won't be a bother and i learn very quick i will learn everything you can teach me in little time " Sasuke pleaded still kneeling.

The man grabbed another fish and finished it.  
>"I refuse" he said and got up."I can absolutely not teach you" he said and started to leave.<p>

"Then i will continue to follow you untill you accept, Master" Sasuke said.

The man smirked.  
>"are you sure you can keep up" he asked.<p>

"I won't give up, i will follow you to the end of the world if i must." Sasuke replied.

"and if i still won't teach you?"

Sasuke looked up at the man and just stared at the man's red eyes.  
>"I won't give up until you do Master"<p>

another pause.

"don't call me that until you are qualified which you never will but until then you must call me Kuro"

Line Break...

Author's Note: Suprised at the early update? It's the reviews, they are like fuel and oil they keep me happy and make me want to write more. The more the review the longer the chapter. Sasuke of Uchiha says thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixp

He was so fast, the vampires never really had a chance and the fight only lasted a few seconds. Sasuke took in as much as he could but the movement were faster than he could follow. Through out the fight the only thing he could see clearly was Kuro removing the big sword from his back and stretching it out in front of him then in just a second he was in front of the tall vampire and then behind him which meant he was now in front of the vampires partner, a much younger one maybe a few years older than Sasuke himself, then the rest was blur though the sound of flesh ripping, blood gushing, bones breaking was easy to hear the vampires never even managed to let out a scream before their bodies shredded and turned to dust.

It was really scary, that power to reduce twenty fully matured vampires to dust within the blink of an eye was really scary and that was the power Sasuke wanted. With this power he could finally reach his goal. Sasuke had clenched his hands into fists his mind already sizeing up all he could do with that kind of power.

"Then, lets go shall we" Kuro interrupted his thoughts on power.  
>Sasuke blinked once and look at the man who was standing in front of him as if he had not just displayed an unbelievable amount of power. Kuro was so quiet and calm and had a naive hair around but also mysterious. No one would even guess that he was a dangerous vampire hunter, he made his enemy underestimate him with his appearance. Kuro was only a few inches taller than Sasuke but Sasuke knew that the man was probably much older than he appears. Even his appearance is a weapon he wields deceptively.<p>

A blow to the center of Sasuke's head interrupted his thought. He staggered back wards holding onto his head as pain registered into his psyche acutely. If Kuro continued hitting that particular spot Sasuke was sure he would go stupid.  
>"What was that for" he glared.<p>

Kuro showed a very angry face as he pulls back the hand that had hit Sasuke on the head.  
>"Didn't i tell you not to space out when i'm talking to you brat!"<p>

whatever appearance Kuro gave people once you spent a few minutes with him one would find that he was a temperamental man.  
>"You never space out when i'm talking to you because while you are doing that important things are happening around us and then i would be wasting time talking to a dead brain like you" even as Kuro was saying so his hand was busy pressing punches at Sasuke which he blocked or evaded.<br>"Didn't you know after all this time that i don't like waiting!" yelling this Kuro's speed suddenly increased, Sasuke was not prepared to move as quickly so he blocked instead of evade but the power behind the punch was enough to send him flying. Sasuke flipped in the air so he perched on his feet.  
>The spot on his arm that was punched hurt and distracted him a little but Kuro did not attack him again.<br>Sasuke raised his head and looked at the man to see what he was doing but the man had already composed himself.

"I don't care anymore i have much more important things to deal with" Kuro says and started to move towards the east. Sasuke didn't know where they were heading. Ever since he joined Kuro two weeks ago they ve been heading north now he was heading east. Had Sasuke being wrong into thinking that their destination was somewhere in the north or that they even had a destination. Besides that ever since Sasuke joined the man he has never seen anyone come to give Kuro mission nor has he reported back to his organization. As a hunter, Kuro should have to get his mission from his organization and also report back to them. Perhaps he has another means which he recieves his missions and reports back but Sasuke hasn't noticed anything.

Standing up straighter from his defensive position Sasuke started to follow Kuro. He kept his pace a little behind, he couldn't judged what Kuro's feelings were.

They walked longer after that, their speed didn't go faster like usual but they were about to cross the border which meant they ve been walking for almost eleven hours straight. While this was not a problem for Sasuke because he considered it as a form of training, it was getting very dark and difficult to see, plus there were very many creature lurking the night. Till those eleven hours of walking Sasuke had only said three sentences to Kuro, he was sure Kuro was no longer upset with him but he didn't want to start an argument least he gets on his masters wrong side and forfeit his training.

"Master i think it would be wise to find somewhere safe to spend the night" Sasuke suggested.

"We can't, not now." was Kuro's only response. From that response Sasuke could tell that there was something wrong. Without making it obvious Sasuke tried to scan around them for what that was.  
>The air was a little cold, which was normal for the nights in the fire country but there was something else about it, something not quite normal. It was shilling into Sasuke's spine, and the wip of the air across his face was like sharp claws of ice. There was something out here, Sasuke came to that conclusion. But what? Sasuke was not very battle experienced despite all the time spent with Kuro, aside from the few vampire Kuro killed along the way and the massacre that happened in his village - which he had been unable to fully witness- Sasuke could not really say he knew anything about what danger felt like, still he knew something was up.<p>

Kuro suddenly stopped.  
>"Sasuke, i need you to go ahead for me" he said.<p>

Sasuke blinked.  
>"What, "<p>

"Don't say anything just keep going i will catch up" Kuro looked tense.

Sasuke nodded "Yes master"  
>it seems like something very frightening was about to appear if Kuro could show that level of serious ness then whatever it is was really something powerful.<p>

Sasuke easily lept into the trees and without looking back started going ahead, leaping from tree to tree.  
>The cold air got colder that even an idiot would know that something was wrong.<p>

Sasuke increased speed, his heart started to pound. Was it fear. His hands were sweaty and he could practically hear his heart beating wildly.  
>Kuro was really going to face something like that and survive? Sasuke did not doubt Kuro's power, not one bit but the oncoming power was something he wasn't familiar with, he just couldn't help wandering if Kuro could really face that thing whatever it was.<p>

Sasuke stopped and dodged to the side before a dark spinning object passed the spot he had been, tearing into the tree ahead and splitting it in two. The weapon kept flying and in the darkness Sasuke could see that it was really fast. It turned around again heading for him and Sasuke leaped once more, twisting and turning sharply in the air to land on a higher branch.  
>When he landed, he found that the object had disappeared. He listened closely trying to pick up any sound and also looked around searching for his opponent.<p>

The wind made a whistle sound.  
>Below him!<p>

Sasuke jumped again without really looking to see where the weapon was going which turned out to be a mistake. He landed on another tree and had to quickly move to avoid the weapon again, and again. He had seen what one hit from that weapon had done to the tree, if he took it directly he would most definately die. And yet again the weapon spinning so fast, came at him as he was still in the air. No other option Sasuke took out a kunai to deflect it. The two metal hitting made a sharp sound resounding into the night and the force from the objects hitting sent Sasuke spiriling into a tree. His back got the full brunt of the attack, he felt his bones breaking and his head hit the wall sending pain and dizzing ness into his head. When he opened his eyes again he notice he was falling from a ridiculously high place, if he hit the ground at the speed he would surely die.

Damn it. I can't die yet. I still have that thing left to do. I can't die yet.  
>Sasuke could now see once again the massacre that happened in his village. The terrifying sight of those blue eye vampires destroying everything on sight. His father and brother never came back, Sasuke knew they were dead. He was sure that it was those monsters that had killed them. Mother was unable to survive the grief of losing Father and Aniki. She didn't live long. Within that few seconds Sasuke was back at the grave of his mother. A mere stone stood in her grave, he had sworn vegeance. Now he was going to die without even accomplishing anything short of revenge on those monsters.<p>

It happened too fast but he felt a hand wrap around him and when he looked he found himself in Kuro's arms flying towards the ground. Of course they landed easily and a furry of dust drifted into the air. Sasuke knew that they had started moving again, he tried to open his eyes and catch a glimpse of his opponent but, blackness kept creeping into his vision and the speed they were moving made it too much for his still throbbing head to deal with. Without much effort Sasuke drifted into the dark. Sasuke startled awake, his body jerking upwards as if to evade an attack. He really was, in his subconscious he had thought he was still fighting his unseen opponent but what met his eyes was darkness. The darkness that brightened a little once he got used to it. He noticed that there was sand under him so he had been lying on the ground, and there were rocks around him. No, not rocks but the walls of a cave.

"Good, you are awake, i was afraid that hit to your head had put you in a coma or something" Kuro stepped into the cave carrying some dried branches which he added to the dying fire.

Sasuke quietly watch the fire pick up once more and he could finally see Kuro properly. He wasn't hurt. Sasuke was glad to see that Kuro seemed to have survived that attack without a scratch.

"How did we get here" Sasuke asked a reasonable question but Kuro gave him a disappointed look.

"You just passed out back there forgetting that you will have to move. What if i was unable to carry you, or what if i didn't get there in time. Imagine how much i struggled to bring you here" Kuro complained.

Sasuke blinked. Of course he knew that he had been completely useless in that battle even requiring Kuro's assistance. But Kuro knew that or he wouldn't have told Sasuke to go ahead then.  
>Sasuke didn't say any of his thoughts, he didn't really blame Kuro for how things had happened. In fact he felt it was inevitable with his level of skill to become a burden on Kuro and there was no one who hated that as much as himself.<br>"Sorry, i know i failed you. If i had more power i wouldn't have been such a burden" Sasuke apologized instead.  
>"That's why master should take my training seriously so i won't become such again."<p>

"Didn't i tell you not to call me that, i'm not your master until i actually agree to teach you" Kuro said and looked away to eat the chocolate bars he favoured so much more than normal food. In fact Kuro hardly ate normal food except sweets and ice cream. His sweet tooth was disgusting to Sasuke who couldn't stand such things but he endured most of the time.

"But if you don't train me properly Master you would have to save me everytime we enter such problems in the future"

"If you become too much of a burden i will just leave you behind" Scoffed Kuro and continue to push more chocolates into his mouth.  
>"I told you before, if you can't keep up just stop following me"<p>

"And i said i won't" Sasuke said stubbornly.  
>Kuro shrugged.<br>"It's your choice what you do"

the conversation lapsed a little as per normal but Sasuke couldn't stop worrying about the person or persons that had attacked him. It had felt like two people had attacked him with how fast the weapon kept coming though Sasuke also felt the spinning weapon had been the same one each time. But the different sides it kept coming from made him wonder if there really had been two. Also were they even vampires. Vampires hardly used weapons to attack, they depend mostly on claws and spirit power being vampires gave them.

"Master, who or what were those things that attacked us" Sasuke finally asked.

Kuro looked at him with a confused expression on his face.  
>He blinked then coughed.<br>"What do you think they were" he asked.

"I didn't see them very well but i'm mostly sure they weren't vampires" Sasuke said then looked up to see a approving nod from Kuro.  
>"So, what were they"<p>

"Hunters." Was Kuro's reply but it was utterly ridiculous. Yes there were hunters alive that had that terrifying amount of power, even Sasuke's father had been considered a force to be reckoned with even for a human.  
>But those people or things that night were most definately not human, the feeling they gave was that of a monster that had killed billions.<p>

"Do you doubt it. Those were hunters. They attacked us for no other reason than that they could" Kuro said giving a contemplative look that lasted three or more seconds then he shrugged it off and continue eating more chocolates.

Sasuke did not like this. Hunters attacking innocent travelers for no reason, besides Kuro was a hunter himself you would think they would stop and not attack a fellow comrade. Aniki was right when he said the hunter world was not what it used to be. Especially now that the Uchiha clan has been eradicated. Sasuke had always thought as a child that the hunting clan of Konoha was unbeatable untill that day. A shadow crossed his face as he thought this. That day when everything as he knew it was completely destroyed. He could remember the screams, the red blaze of fire and blood. Even now they haunted him.

"Don't just seat there looking vacant take a rag and wipe the dried blood from your head then get more sleep we will be traveling very fast tomorrow"

Sasuke nodded and got up to do as told. He couldn't force Kuro to accept him as apprentice but he will keep trying because he believed there was much he could learn from the man than else where.

The next day, true to Kuro's words they started out as early as five that morning and their pace was five times that of yesterday. Sasuke felt they were running from something, perhaps those hunters of yesterday.  
>Sasuke didn't say anything though following the man closely.<br>At noon they arrived at a small town and Kuro went to an old inn. Sasuke thought perhaps they would be spending the night there.

The inn was an old run out building with it's walls falling off. This was the kind of place Kuro could obviously afored but being a powerful hunter as he is Sasuke thought he should earn more than he shows.

When they entered the inn, Sasuke found that the inside looked better than he had expected. There was a bartender who turned to look at them a suspicious frown on his face.

Sasuke looked around noticing that there were more people than he would have expected. All of them looked normal, and even the looks they gave them was the same suspicious kind the bartender gave them. In this time when monsters and vampires roam the earth everyone is a suspect until proven otherwise. Sasuke also notice a curious person seating at the far side of the room a hood over his head. Sasuke didn't even notice that he was staring at the person. When the man raised his head a little as if noticing Sasuke's staring, Sasuke saw a spark of blue. His eyes widen and he jumped into a defensive posture but Kuro laid a hand on him to stop him. Then he walked towards the man, Sasuke watched with growing suspicion as they talked. The man suddenly look towards Sasuke and blue eyes met his. Sasuke felt something cripple him inside, he shudder at the look in those eyes. Sweat poured from around his neck, he swallowed unable to break the gaze. The man was the one to look away then Sasuke sighed. He clenched his hand in anger. Was he afraid? Yes, he was. Right now he had no confidence that he could face a blue eyed vampire the way he was. He needed to be stronger and fast. He was smart enough to know that, he couldn't let his need to act get in the way of his reasoning.

Kuro stopped talking to the man then exchanged things with him then started to leave quickly.  
>"Come on." he said as he passed Sasuke and left the inn.<p>

Sasuke was unable to move, he gripped the kunai under his robe, the Kunai was not strong enough to fight this person, Sasuke felt so but he just couldn't leave with probably one his father and brother murderer seated not too far from him.  
>Still.<p>

A hand on his startled him.  
>"Lets go, you don't want to make a scene here" Kuro said into his ear. Sasuke then noticed that the people around them were tense and staring at him in apprehension. Of course that was not unexpected but Sasuke realized that if he had attacked the blue eyed vampire he would have a lot of humans in the way.<p>

He nodded after a moment they withdrew his hand from his weapon and sighed a bit grateful that Kuro had stopped him. He left the town with Kuro but he couldn't not ask.

When they were some good distance away from the town he asked.  
>"Master, that person you spoke with at that inn you know that he is a vampire right" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Yes" said Kuro after a minute silence.  
>Sasuke stopped abruptly. He knew very well that Kuro was perfectly capable to identify vampires but he was still suprised that Kuro had not done anything.<p>

"What did you two say to each other, why didn't you attack him" Sasuke asked almost on the verge of screaming but holding back just a little.

Kuro turned to look at him his expression so blank Sasuke winced.  
>"And why should i do that, that man didn't do anything wrong unless you saying just being a vampire is reason enough for someone to die" Kuro said<p>

"What," Sasuke's eyes had widen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
>"Vampires kill people, their right to existence is forfeit because their very existence is a threat to humans, i thought you knew that"<p>

"Well you are wrong, i don't accept that kind of logic, i don't think one race is more important than the other, i respect all race. Just as i won't kill an innocent man i won't kill a vampire who has done nothing wrong."

it was really strange to hear this from Kuro who had done nothing but kill every vampire he has ever come across. "But that was a blue eyed vampire, he and is kind are on hunters S rank list. He is a dangerous killer why did you just let him go like that and what conversation did you share with him."

Kuro smiled.  
>"Nothing that concerns you, Sasuke just because blue eyed vampires are wanted criminals to hunters doesn't mean i will kill anyone i come across"<p>

"And why not! " Sasuke knew he was acting irrational but he couldn't help it.

"I already told you Sasuke, i just don't think that being vampire is enough reason for someone to be killed, there a vampires out there who just want to coexist with humans but if we continue killing them indiscriminately we would cause nothing but more death and war. You do know that the blue eyed vampires are a clan right, they don't take it likely when one of their kind is killed, without good reason if one of them was killed a war would break out."

Sasuke found that argument very reasonable it managed to snap him out from his mood. The way those Vampires had attacked his village two years ago, was it because one of their kind was killed? It didn't matter why, what mattered is that such dangerous vampires exist in this world and powerful men like Kuro were not allowed to just let them leave like that.  
>"Still, those vampire require blood to live. "<p>

Kuro nodded.  
>"Yes, all vampires do."<p>

"So that means even that man has killed an innocent man for his own existence"

"That's a different thing, i can forgive that."

Sasuke scoffed.  
>"You can forgive that? What about the man whose life was taken unjustly, can he forgive them."<p>

Kuro sighed and looked solemnly at Sasuke, a look the boy had never thought he would see on his face.  
>"Sasuke, you re still young and new to this but i will tell you now that i can't say that i know what everyone's thoughts is on this but for me i will not kill a vampire that i did not witness commit any sin against humans. There are vampires out there who want nothing more than to be left in peace, they deserve the chance to live and not killed simply because of their existence."<p>

Sasuke shook his head.  
>"How can you trust that those vampires can control themselves, that they won't give in to the urge and kill humans. Vampires are beasts of the nights their hunt is for blood how can you believe that they would just stop taking blood and live peacefully with people."<p>

"I can't trust that they won't give in to the urge to kill but i can't just kill them because of something they might do, until and when they try to commit that crime, then i will strike them down."

Sasuke looked truely distressed, he felt like his brain was turning inside out, he didn't want to hear this from someone he considered a mentor, he couldn't afored to start thinking that way. Two years ago his entire village was wiped out by vampires and he wanted vengeance not understanding, not principles like this. He didn't need it damn it!  
>"Then why, why did you kill every vampire we encountered here, if you believed vampires can co exist," the word stuck in his throat." with us then why did you kill all those vampires"<p>

"Because they crossed the line and they were what one can really call true beasts, you can't forget though Sasuke that even vampires were once humans"Kuro said with a shrugg.

Sasuke's eyes widen considerably.  
>"What?" it came out breathlessly.<p>

Kuro looked at him strangely.  
>"Didn't you know, that vampires were once humans"<p>

Sasuke shook his head disbelief clear in his actions.  
>"That's... There is no way. Vampires are beasts they are not humans"<p>

Kuro smiled bitterly.  
>"Yes we like to put a label on them to make ourselve different but honestly the only difference between vampires and us is their need for blood instead of food."<p>

Sasuke looked utterly stricken that Kuro started to feel remorse for crashing his ideals and awakening him.

Sasuke was shaken, yes, but it changed nothing. His shaking subsided as he thought this. Vampires used to be humans but they were also beasts, they were the ones who destroyed his village. The blue eyed vampires, they were nothing like humans and even if they were he would still kill them all, he would not leave anyone of them alive. He had swore that day on his mothers grave and he will see that oath fulfilled.

Sasuke raised his head with a blank expression.  
>"I guess that this is where you and i will disagree master" Sasuke said quietly then started forward through the sandy plane his feet digging into fine sand as he moved.<p>

Yes, he couldn't argue with Kuro or change his principles, all he could do was try to get stronger so he could fulfill his own goals. He didn't need principles, he didn't need an history lesson on how humans turned vampires, he didn't need to know the morals between killing a vampire for his existence or for hurting someone. All he needed was vengeance, something that would ease the black hole in his soul that had slowly formed when he lost everything. He would get that vengeance, he swore it.

Kuro didn't try to bring up the topic, he obviously didn't care what Sasuke thought about his principles and did not plan on changing his mind on it either.  
>They didn't go very far from the town and as they finally crossed the sandy plane to a much greener land they discovered a inn in the corner of the foot of a mountain. This was Kiri and the villages around it were having civil war with each other, this inn was filled with swordsmen and mercenaries.<p>

Kuro found a table and sat with a sigh, Sasuke stood looking around.  
>Kuro called the waiter, a petite looking girl with light brown hair.<br>"Do you have chocolates here, you do right, please say you do"

Kuro had run out of chocolate a while ago and was complaining about his withdrawal symptoms. He really seemed to be addicted to chocolate Sasuke didn't think he was joking.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have chocolates, but if you want drinks and food we have plenty" She said with a small voice, perhaps she was not really petite but very young.

"Ah" Kuro was almost in tears "I can't take it anymore i need chocolates, i'm really going to die"

Sasuke didn't want to get involve with his master because he knew of the man temperamental attitude.

"Sir please don't say that, you won't die without chocolates please order some bread and drinks it refreshen-"

the girl was suddenly grabbed and pulled towards Kuro.  
>"I don't want anything else but chocolates i want it now i can't take it anymore just find a way to get me some chocolates" he said with near desperation. Sasuke wanted to tell him he was drawing too much attention to them but the look on his masters face made him think about the cons of interrupting his hysterics.<p>

"Sir if you go to the town i'm sure you can get some chocolate" the girl said almost in tears, in fact her big eyes were already streaming tears as she looked really scared of Kuro.

"Really" Kuro grinned toothly then released the girl, who scurried away quickly,  
>"Then i must go there" Kuro got to his feet but then fell, his feet lay there looking crippled.<br>"Oh no oh no" Kuro groaned so loudly even Sasuke became worried.

"What is it master" Sasuke asked and tried to lift the man from the ground.  
>"Are you hurt somewhere"<br>Sasuke sat him on his chair then stands back to look at him.

"Ah it's just another withdrawl symptoms. Sasuke you will have to go get the chocolates while i try to work off my withdrawl" Kuro said.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just continued heading for the town instead of going on my own" Sasuke reasoned, it was really a waste to head for the town and come back again.

"No no you must go Sasuke, our destination is up this mountain so don't worry about anything but getting that chocolate and hurry, or else you will lose the master you want so badly" Kuro suddenly sagged on his chair but Sasuke didn't give him a second glance, his master was always like that Sasuke didn't believe half the things he does are sincere. He looked up towards the mountain not for the first time wondering what they were doing or who they were after, he didn't think that Kuro was just a wanderer, he felt Kuro had a goal but what was it.

Sasuke looked at his master one last time before heading down the hills.  
>The town happened to be very close, Sasuke only had to walk for almost two hours to get to it.<br>The town was like every other town in Kiri, the houses were very old and run down, the people were going through a war with each other so there is no suprise. This town seemed to have just been under attack judging from the still smoky buildings , the charred surface of most of them and things scattered all over the place. It looked more like the work of bandits than the wars though. Still the town was already starting to recover and there were a few stores open here and there.

As Sasuke walked, people stopped to stare at him, some with suspicions, others with apprehension, wonder, curiosity but he ignored them all. Unless they tried to attack Sasuke did not pay them any mind.  
>He saw a store up ahead that sold sweets but it was half destroyed, still the owner was open and selling what was left in her store.<br>When Sasuke reached the store the woman, a plump one with dirt covering her clothes and face, gave him a very suspicious look.  
>"W-what can i do for you sir" She shook slightly, she was very afraid though she had put on a brave front Sasuke saw but didn't think anything about it.<p>

"I would like some chocolates" he said.

The woman blinked as if she had not expected that.  
>"Um right away sir" she said and entered the store then came back with one wrap of chocolate bar.<p>

"Please make that ten" Sasuke said.  
>And the woman went inside again and got them.<p>

As Sasuke paid her he asked.  
>"What happened here"<p>

the woman sighed as if relieved to be asked that question.  
>"Vampire bandits" she said and Sasuke tensed.<p>

"Vampire bandits? But how come this place was left this badly" he asked. While vampire bandits were notorious for causing nuisance, they only went after children and women instead of money and properties like human bandits so they would not have destroyed the place like this.

"Well," she paused then eyed him suspiciously.  
>"You are not a hunter are you"<p>

"What, No" the question had taken him off guard. Did people who saw him really think he looked like a hunter, he felt he didn't come quite close.

"Well you see those vampire bandits attacked our village and start kidnapping our young girls then these two hunters came, we thought to ourselves thank the gods we are saved but when these two hunters got into business killing the vampires they didn't know when to stop.

"They kept destroying things, i swear they were very gleeful in their destruction. Just because they have all that power they think they can just go around destroying everythin. They very nearly killed the civilians in their fun. Such despicable people, i always thought they were heroes but after this," she waved her had at the ruin that was her village.  
>"I think they are almost as worst as those vampires who attacked."<p>

Sasuke still thought about what the woman said as he walked back towards the mountain. He looked around again amazed at what two hunters had done. Father always said hunters were the protectors of humanity, but this doesn't seem right. Hunters should relieve people of their pains not add to them.

Sasuke saw from the corner of his eyes a small store that was left untouched. It drew his attention and he walked towards it almost subconsciously. On the wall of the store was lines of different swords. It was a samurai sword store.

The owner was no where to be seen but Sasuke entered anyway. He studied the weapons one by one. He needed a durable weapon after that time in inn when Sasuke had become painfully aware that his mere Kunai was not strong enough and not a suitable weapon for him if he was going to kill a vampire. He needed something strong and made of silver.

"Can i help you sir" an old man said from outside. He didn't look very pleased to find Sasuke inside his store, but Sasuke paid him no mind and just continued looking through the lined weapon.

"Do you wish to buy a sword" the old man said and Sasuke nodded vaguely.  
>"What kind are you looking to buy"<p>

"A medium sized durable and made from silver" Sasuke said.

The man eyed Sasuke who had turned to him.  
>"I think i have just the right sword for you" He finally said and moved into the store. Sasuke waited no longer interested in the ones lined on the wall.<p>

The man returned with a black box. When he opened it the light reflected from it into Sasuke's eyes and he had to shield them while still trying to see what was inside the box. The box was opened to reveal an inside painted blue, no not painted but wrapped in blue cloth. The scabbad of the sword was shiny black with a web like intricate of red mental woven round it. The man handed the sword to Sasuke and he pulled the sword out and the light glinted off the polished surface of the weapon.

It was really silver, and very sharp.  
>"That's a very good and very durable sword indeed" the old man said.<p>

"Really" Sasuke muttered then waved the sword. It was so light and easy to move, it slice the air without restriction.

"Don't worry about it, it will serve you well i assure you, it was one of my best work" the man was still showering praises for the blade.

"I will take it" Sasuke said and smoothly slid the sword back into the Scabbad with a snap.  
>He paid a good sum and left quickly. Kuro would probably have a lot to say for his delay, the one thing that irritated Kuro, that Sasuke felt was a sincere irritation, was when he is kept waiting.<p>

Sasuke left the village quickly picking up pace as he walked.  
>He entered the forest and then came to a stop. The air was suddenly cold, the wip of the wind on his face was like sharp claws of ice. Is this because it's Kiri. No, he had felt this feeling before. A shudder went down his spine and Sasuke leaped forward in a run.<p>

This feeling was the same one he had that night before-  
>the thought was cut short as Sasuke had to dodge.<p>

He fliped backwards and leaped onto a tree to hide behind it.  
>His heart was beating very fast, his body alert and getting into battle mode.<br>He had not seen what he had dodged but it hit a tree and destroyed it. It was unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen and when the the thing came curling back and making a clanking sound Sasuke thought, chains.

And true a second later the chains was turning for him again. He leaped and moved to another tree watching as the other one was destroyed. The chains were not very fast, he saw that he could evade them but where was it coming from.

His black eyes scanned below him. He could hear the chain curling back for another attack and jumped down then perched in a crouch. He had to roll out of the way again as the chains pulled themselves out from the tree. They had taken the shape of a spike and started aiming for him. Sasuke dodged but he knew that if he continued like this he would get hit but he needed to know where the chains were coming from.

There! He found it.

Sasuke leaped and fliped in the air over the chains. They changed shaped and tried to twist around his leg but he was faster. He was on the ground again and running for the small gap behind a bush. As he reached there another chain appeared in front of him. It couldn't be the same one because he could hear the other snapping forward behind him. He side stepped at the last minute but walked right into the loop made by another chain. His eyes widen when he noticed.  
>Snap!<br>The chain missed his leg by just a air's breath.

With the way they twirled and twist, Sasuke suspected they would have broken his legs had he been caught in them.  
>Three chains. Coming from that place. I have to get the user to come out from there, Sasuke thought.<p>

He took out his Kunai and held them behind him waiting for when all three chains attacked. While the chains were not fast the combination of all three was hard to evade.  
>They snap at him and he dodged by moving as fast as he could, he was being pushed back but that was okay as long as the user thinks he is cornered he won't expect the next thing.<p>

Sasuke stepped back and crouched, the chains reared back and all aimed for him at once. He rolled aside and sent one Kunai, then he run up a tree and fliped, kicking a way from the tree while sending the other Kunai, then he perched again and rolled out of the way. Once more he leaped and twisted up in the hair sending the last one. All perfectly aimed for that gap. This happened in less that 4 seconds so when the Kunai reached their target there would only be one second to dodge. sasuke hoped his opponent was not as fast. As he perched the chains swirled towards him from three directions, one behind him, another in front of him and the last one from the left.

Sasuke leaped into the Sky then twisted out of the way to his right but something spinning headed for him. He didn't know if his Kunai had connected, the chains had not stopped attacking after all but in the last minute Sasuke drew his newly bought sword and the object hit him sending him flying. This feeling, like when that object had also hit him... Was a vague thought before he crashed into the ground.

Dust entered his lungs, he could tell that he was injured in so many places. He tried to make his crash less fatal as possible, he didn't think he succeeded. His knee felt really badly hurt.

He could hear the chains curling, the sound much louder than before. He tried to pick himself up but he found that the bruise on both his elbows made it harder. He really would have kept on trying and failing but the displacement of air around him gave him no other choice but to roll over again, upseting his injuries, then he got to his feet and avoided another blow.

His left knee gave out and he had to fall to his good knee on the ground. He spared a glance to the injured knee and found that it was not as bad as he thought but it did slow his movement.  
>Sasuke looked around again hoping to see his opponent but it looked like they prefered long distance fighting and hiding their presence. Sasuke knew he was at a disadvantage, even if he had being stronger it would still be the same disadvantage, he needed something to atleast even the situation.<p>

"Whoever you are show yourself to me" Sasuke called out,  
>"I atleast want to see who has attacked me twice and know why"<br>Sasuke was sure that it was the same people or hunters who attacked that night, he really wanted to know why they were attacking him specifically, he couldn't remember doing anything to anger a hunter or anyone for that matter. Ever since that day he buried his mother he had kept to himself not wanting to get involved with anyone so why were strange people after him.  
>There was silence, even the chains had stilled, they were still hovering in the hair like snakes without heads.<br>There was a shimmering then something appeared in front of him.  
>"Oh poor thing you couldn't see us even now" a voice spoke before a very pretty girl appeared before him so close that Sasuke shifted back a few feet away but another girl appeared behind him like she had been there the whole time. Sasuke had to change direction again and moved sideways to his right. The first girl chuckled ecstatically, her red eyes shone with mirth.<br>"I thought you wanted to see us why do you run when we appear" she said.

Sasuke turned to look at her, she was pale and pretty with red , more like horseblood coloured, hair and was wearing really exposing attire that revealed too much of her tighs and her cleavage, the other looked almost the same except her hair that was short and left to fall freely around her shoulders, plus, there was a purple rag tied around her face covering half of it leaving only the identical red eyes. What really caught Sasuke's attention though was the chains coming out from her hand and twisted round her body from neck to left leg, they trailed to the still hovering chains.

Sasuke swallowed, when he said he wanted to see them he didn't expect them to actually reveal themselves like that, he was actually trying to monologue and watch out for their weapons giving himself time to adjust to his injuries.

"I'm really suprised that you could evade our attacks without even seeing us, it was pretty impressive" the first girl said with a smile that looked anything but nice.  
>"You are hurt but only because you couldn't control your landing you should work on that"<br>she kept talking nonsense.

Sasuke schooled his expression and looked squarely at her.  
>"Who are you and what do you want" he asked.<p>

The girl revealed a suprise look.  
>"You don't know us but we are pretty famous, everybody know us but of course not many people have seen us since those who do die before they can tell what we look like. You should feel lucky though, you get to see us because you ve fought well, of course i can't tell you that you would live after this though but since you don't know who we are i will introduce ourselves"<p>

Finally, Sasuke thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I," She pointed to herself, head held up proudly.  
>" Am Chima, and that is Ryuketsu but call her Ryu if you will"<br>the other girl, Ryuketsu, bowed her head.  
>"And together we are the Chisu sisters"<br>Sasuke felt like he had being punched in the gut. Did she say Chisu sisters, as in the legendary warriors Chisu sisters? That's impossible they are suppose to be dead, they are only heard of in fairy tales told to young would be hunters.

"I'm not sure if you know this since you are going around carrying the name but the Chisu sisters are dead, they were killed in a vampire war almost thirty years ago, so next time you want make up a name for yourselves please look that up"  
>Sasuke said this and strengthened up. His opinion of them had just gone lower, they were just hunters pretending to be someone they are not. Sasuke had met their kind at home, like Takahiro for example, Aniki's friend who believed he was stronger than he actually is and that he could defeat Aniki. "Are you mocking us?" the one that had been doing all the talking shrieked"How dare you! Look here we are going to be taking your life here so atleast show us a little respect" she says her annoyance radiating all over her body.<p>

"Sorry i don't feel the urge to bow before you since i'm going to be fighting for my life and all" Sasuke said with a nonchalant shrug but if it comes down to it he didn't think he was really up to it.

"Well then, " Chima smiled "Allow me to assist you find the urge!"  
>She striked.<p>

Sasuke dodged to the side as she came charging, for some reason her movements were slower than he had expected. He could see when she turned, moving her weapon, which was really huge for someone of her stature, for his head, he ducked and sent a punch for her stomach but she leaped backwards evading him.

"Ah damn it! I won't let you get the better of me" she shrieked again.  
>Sasuke could see all her movement, she was slower than him! Wow had he improved or something! He could evade her attacks easily and even move to the offence.<p>

Sasuke gave a powerful kick that finally connected with her hand which she had used to block and she skidded some paces from the force of the kick.

Sasuke brought his leg back to the ground and looked at the suprised face. Perhaps she had finally caught on that he was faster than her.

Chima was gaping at Sasuke.  
>"You kicked me, you actually connected a blow to me! You must pay" she growled.<br>Sudden charges of red light started to gather around her, she shrieked as it did and her weapon grew bigger. Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt the pulsing coming from the weapon. The weapon was in the form of a boomerang, it blades shaped like sickles and located at each end of the metal that made up the boomerang weapon.  
>No way Sasuke thought, as he felt the red charges pick up dirt around the still shrieking Chima, the pulse just now felt like...<br>Sasuke had only felt something like that before and that was from his fathers sword, a sword of the seven seas. Sword of the seven seas are special hunter sword that have minds of their own, they are said to choose their master.

"Is that a sword of the seven seas" Sasuke said in astonished voice.

"Yes" a voice said from behind him. It was Ryuketsu. She was behind him, close enough to have caused fatal damage giving his distraction. Sasuke moved to change that, keeping a good distance between them.  
>"How do you know of it" she asked.<p>

"That's," the shrieking had a stopped and Sasuke looked to find a transformed Chima. Her body was covered a scale like armor that covered only half her face, her red eyes were glowing her hair looked razor sharp as it flowed wildly around her plus, the boomerang weapon was now bigger than before.

"You think you can kick me, lets see you try. Take this!"

Sasuke didn't see her move, he didn't see her reach him only felt the blinding pain that came from a kick to his stomach, another to his back and more came. He couldn't evade, he couldn't block. He was just left open receiving all the blows.

He was kicked into the air, he felt the wind wash over his face as he looked up at the sky then Chima appeared in front of him her leg coming straight at him with a spinning kick. It was a desperate attempt, though he had not perfected the technique, in that one desperate moment when the thought that he would die registered into his mind he did a technique that would have probably being impossible to perform at his level.

When Sasuke disappeared from Chima's sight she had no where to drop that spinning kick so she went on spinning to the ground. There was a loud thud and crack as the earth gave way.  
>When the dust settled she saw only Ryu standing in the open field made from her terrifying power.<p>

Sasuke behind a tree vomited more blood then rested against a tree breathing heavily. He had just taken a serious blow. He knew he couldn't rest here but he just wanted to catch his breath.

Sasuke heard it coming and ducked then rolled away as the sharp blade of a weapon sank into the tree he had been resting on and brought it down as if it were a twig.

More blood gathered in his mouth and he spat them out, then he looked at her, Chima standing there. As he saw her like that he couldn't help thinking, 'could she be the Chisu sister' her strength was like nothing he had ever seen.

"Did you think you can hide from me pretty boy" she asked with a sickly sweet voice.  
>"That trick you used to disappear was pretty impressive i give you that but as long as i can smell your blood i will always find you. I told you didn't i you are going to die, no one has ever survived after seeing what we look like"<p>

she moved closer and though Sasuke wanted to move away his body was giving out on him. Damn body!  
>She stepped on his chest and pushed him flat on his back.<br>"I must admit though your blood smells pretty human, i wonder if it taste that way" she said and her blade sinks into Sasuke's stomach. He cried out in pain unable to hold back.  
>She withdrew the weapon savagely, Sasuke saw from the haze of pain that the blade glowed a vibrant orange.<p>

Chima suddenly had a suprise look on her face.  
>"What, that can't be, there's no way"<br>She hurriedly stepped away from Sasuke looking at him as if he was a strange creature.  
>Sasuke lifted himself up wondering if it was another of her moods.<br>"You are human?" She asked as if that was a great knowledge.

"Of course i am what else would i be" Sasuke said annoyed, after attacking me for no reason now she ask if i'm human, is she even human herself.

Chima calls Ryuketsu and they exchanged words then Chima changed back to her previous appearance. She looked at Sasuke shyly then blushed and looked away when Sasuke glared at her. Honestly what was her problem now, Sasuke was seriously fed up with her. Her mouth opened and she said something crazy.  
>"Sorry what now" Sasuke was forced to say, that was how suprised he was.<p>

"I'm sorry we attack you okay! It's just that you smelled so much like a vampire i thought you were one" Chima said with barely concealed annoyance.

Sasuke got onto his feet in shock.  
>"What? Vampire? You attacked me because you thought i was a vampire, are you a moron" Sasuke said barely able to hold back his temper, he was badly injured fighting for his life for god no how long and this person was saying she had caused this much trouble for such a stupid reason.<p>

" I just said i'm sorry didn't i, beside it's not like you said anything"  
>She said with a suprisingly small voice giving all the shrieking.<p>

"How in the world was i suppose to know that respectable hunters like yourselves would make such a stupid mistake" Sasuke said.

"You smell like a vampire, in fact it's not just your clothes but even you skin smell of vampire, if you are not one then it would mean you ve spent a considerable amount of time with one" this was Ryuketsu, she was very straight to the point and Sasuke appreciated that though he didn't feel like showing it.

"But that is to be expected, i have been traveling around with a companion who is a hunter like yourselves, he kills vampires every day so of course i would smell like one" Sasuke said letting disdain drip into his voice.

"That is impossible" Ryuketsu said and Sasuke glared at her.

"Really" He said.

"My sister is right pretty boy, when a vampire dies it erase it's entire existence from the earth, that means that anything left behind, be it blood, body, scent all fade away" Chima explained with an interested smile.  
>"The only way you still have lingering smell of a vampire so strong on you is because you ve been in the presence of a living breathing one for long enough that their scent has stuck to you like glue, enough to even deceive our senses" she finished.<p>

Sasuke's eyes widen, that's... Impossible, the only person he has been with for that long is... Kuro... And Kuro is a vampire hunter...right?

Author's Note: Alright that's all for tonight, please drop a comment before you leave, i would like to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
